I'm the OTHER Doppelganger!
by TheMrs.IanSomerhalder
Summary: OC Erin is Elena's heavy Twin. She finds herself in MF after her Aunt is murdered. 3 ppl kno about her John,Alaric,&Damon. What could possibly go wrong! Rated M for future Smut/lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something that was unlike anything ive read here on FF so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. The main Protagonist in this story is Fat because every vampire show has nothing but modelesque people and i wanted to change it up.**

**This story starts out where Elena meets her Mother Isobel's sister who is murdered right after they meet. Episode 15 season 1 A Few Good Men**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I know I have neglected you these past few months, I apologize for that, but just wait till you hear what has occurred in my life during, during the past 24 hours even._

_Let's backtrack. About 3 months ago I started having these really weird dreams and day dreams. I keep seeing myself, well not exactly 'myself' -because I would have memory of these things and I'm not fat in these 'dreams'-with 2 guys, good looking ones at that._

_One of them has short cropped hair and green eyes, his mouth most commonly in a pressed, almost pursed expression and I don't think he's getting ready to kiss someone every second although he does seem to kiss me, well not me, quite a bit. He has a muscular bod and I am not one to complain but he has his arms crossed and hands in his pockets, A LOT, and according to my vast knowledge of random shit that doesn't matter, that indicates he is Definitely trying to hide something. I am going to refer to him as Stud. The other one-exact opposite. Like night and day-he's a bit shorter but gorgeous none the less. He has these crystal blue eyes that Always seem to glow with intensity and mischief, dark hair that always seems to be a slight mess, his mouth is a bit thin but seemingly plastered in a crooked grin-i have a feeling he's up to no good-, and his bone structure is highly defined. His physique is rather lovely as well he has broad shoulders and a very plump bum-mm mm mm-the way he stands indicates that unlike the other he can't wait to reveal whatever he is hiding, he is clearly over confident in the way he sticks out his chest and bum constantly. I'm going to refer to this one as Slick. Stud and Slick are not the only ones I see in these dreams. There are others as well but they are the most common and I can't get their faces out of my head._

_The reason I keep thinking this girl is me is because she looks like my reflection from that one time I went to a carnival and stood in front of this weird mirror in the house of mirrors. I stood there for a long time. It made me skinny, beautiful, and that was the day I lost all my self-esteem. Anyway, this girl looks exactly like I had in the mirror. Same bone structure, same pouty lips same doe-like eyes, only her eyes were brown and mine are a unique mix of blues._

_Moving right along. Shortly after these dreams began I started experiencing intense emotions for no obvious reason. For instance one night I was petting Spirit, my cat, and all of a sudden I was filled with rage and without realizing it I gripped onto her tail for who knows how long, it only came to my attention when Spirit nipped at me and let out a cry. Then I was on the phone talking to my teacher about an assignment and I yelled out in pleasure. I had had an orgasm, literally, but there was no evidence! Its escalated this past month though, I'm beginning to feel pain, and lots of it. I don't know what to do! Am I going crazy?_

_48 hours ago things got Really weird though. I showed up, well not me 'House of Mirrors' me-the skinny one. She showed up right to my door step asking for Isabel, my birth mother. My aunt let her in and took her into the dining room for tea I on the other hand eaves dropped._

_Her name is Elena, Elena Gilbert and she lives in Mystic falls. She is a senior in high school and she just found out she was adopted and her birth mother is -drum roll please-Isabel. My mother. She's my sister. Only thing I can come up with is that we are twins if so? I need to have a little sit down with our maker because it's not fair, she gets to be skinny and have 2 beautiful guys around her all the time. Me? I get a low metabolism and my aunt. Ugh. She left after a short talk with my aunt, her aunt, and found out Isabel, our mother was dead. I felt kind of bad for her and almost went to introduce myself but couldn't bring myself to do it. There's no way I could compete in the long run. After she left I went to confront my aunt for never telling me I had a twin, but she had immediately picked up the phone and called someone. She was telling someone that Elena had just stopped by, and then went to her office. I followed quietly, she was hiding something, or was she running? She picked up a pen and began writing. I stood by the door debating on whether to go in or not when her head snapped up and she called my name asking if I were there. I was supposed to be at school, so I couldn't exactly answer. When she got out of her chair to investigate I tippi-ran-ran on my tiptoes as fast as I could- around the corner and up the stairs. She would have caught me 3 steps from the top had there not been someone at the door that exact moment. I made it around the corner and stopped to catch my breath. I watched the door in the reflection of a photo on the wall. I watched the man mumble. I watched my aunt plead. I watched him step inside. I watched him murder my aunt._

She stopped writing and let yet another tear fall from her already swollen eyes onto the paper. Took a few deep breaths and wrote.

_After that the rest of the day was a bit of a blur between police and crying and endless questions. I finally made it home around 9o'clock that night. I sat down and cried letting everything out. I had to be strong by the next day, who knew what was in store. I eventually passed out on the couch grasping the pillow that my aunt had embroidered herself._

_I woke up the next morning around 8 and reluctantly came to reality. Surprisingly I had no dreams that night, none not even of Stud and Slick. I got up and tried to make lemonade with the Lemons life had given me._

_Around 3 I found myself in the den after a phone call asking for some paperwork when I came across the paper on the desk that my aunt had written only moments before her death._

She picked up the paper and re read the letter she had already read 30 times.

**_My Dearest Erin,_**

**_There is so much I should have told you and I fear now I will never have the chance to. If you find this letter it means I am gone. Don't worry about me. It was bound to happen. It will all become clear soon. Because you are going to Mystic Falls. Find Alaric Saltzman, he has a letter from your father and then he can fill you in on the rest and hopefully answer any questions you have. I love you munchkin, take care of yourself._**

**_With worlds of love,_**

**_Aunt Jessica_**

She folded it back up and slipped it in her pocket wondering who her father might be, no one had ever told her, then continued writing.

_So now here I am sitting in my car across the street from Alaric Saltzman's apartment, it took a bit of digging but I think I found him. If only I could get myself out of this car and upstairs. I know all my answers are right inside that building, but do I really want them answered?_

She stopped writing looked at her watch. It was 5 o'clock, he had to be home school is way past over. She had found out a few things about him as she tried to locate him. She ran over listless scenarios in her head. Finally after admitting to herself that obesity was Not an excuse to stay secluded form people her whole life she wrote one last line in her diary.

_Sincerely,_

_Here goes nothing._

_Erin._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Chapter one. Have huge plans for this FF. Hope you enjoyed and are now Hooked xP<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I have so much plans for this story! Im already writing chapter four?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story this is strictly fiction.**

**Have fun and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Erin walked up the stairs of the apartment complex earning some looks of amazement from 2 or 3 tenants waiting for the elevator. One reason she never understood why she was fat was because she loved exercise. She could run for miles and not exhaust herself. She could climb stairs as if she were simply going downhill. It just wasn't fair.<p>

She made it to Alaric's floor and stopped, seriously debating on whether or not to turn back. She slowly took a step forward, then another, and another. Took a deep breath and went right for her door and placed a hand to the door in a failed attempt at a knock. Squeezed her eyes shut and gently rapped on the door.

The door swung open to the tall scruffy handsome man she had seen on her computer screen that morning. He looked curious and politely asked "Can I help you?"

She went to speak but words failed her, she cleared her throat then looked up into the strangers face. "My name is Erin Lux and my mother's name was Isobel. Her sister was murdered this morning and I found a letter.." She rushed the last part and clumsily grabbed for the letter in her pocket shoving it at him. He unfolded is carefully glancing between her and the letter. When she continued in a rush, "She knew she was gunna die and apparently I know nothing so I'm supposed to come to you and-"

He cut her off by putting his arm around her shoulder guiding her in. "Shh, it's alright. Your safe, come in." He shut the door behind her and locked it. "Have a seat where ever you like, would you like something to drink?" He looked at her waiting for an answer.

She couldn't believe this. How could he be asking if she was thirsty? Oh god he thinks I'm crazy. "Yes please. Water is fine." He looked at her for a second, then turned toward the kitchen.

"I'm not crazy. This is all true. Whatever 'this' is that is. I just-i didn't know where else to go and I was told to come here so I did. I know my mother was your wife, I'm sorry she died, but just so we are clear, you're not my father right?" She said the last part looking at the floor.

Alaric was in the kitchen attempting to make a phone call. When he heard her rambling from the living room he listened and then knowing he had to respond he whispered into the voice mail. "John, she's here." Then walked into the living room looking at her carefully. No way was she Elena's twin. She's too...big. And her eyes are blue. Could this be a trick? He handed her the drink carefully and sat down on the chair across from her eyeing her for any sudden movement. " As you already know, my name is Alaric Saltzman and your father's name is John Gilbert. I know you're not crazy but with all my respect I find it hard to believe you are the other...twin."

She looked at him and dropped her jaw she had no way to prove who she was so she go up and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I just there are a lot of dangerous things going in and out of my life lately. Please come and sit back down." He looked around trying to figure out what to do next when his phone rang it was john. "Yes?" He got up to walk to the kitchen.

"When did she arrive?" John asked quickly.

"About 20 minutes ago. She's a wreck. But I don't think it's her. She's too-"

"It's her trust me give her the letter. Ill speak to you later."

With that the call ended. Alaric looked at his phone. Then headed to the living room surprised to find Erin sitting on the couch. "I thought you might have left."

She looked up tears in her eyes, "I have nowhere else to go."

He looked at her wanting to reach out and comfort this pathetic young girl in front of him but felt like she needed the truth. He crossed the room grabbed a bottle with a rolled up parchment on the inside sat it on the coffee table and hit it with a hammer. Handing the letter to Erin. He patted her shoulder and said in a low voice. "Everything is going to be just fine. Read this. If u have any questions I'll be in the kitchen cooking. I'll help you anyway I can." With that he turned slowly and headed to the kitchen.

Erin sat there holding the parchment witch was only brown stationary made to 'look' old. And she thought how clever that had been. No one would ever think to look inside there. But why would it need to be hidden so carefully? She unrolled the paper and began reading.

_Erin,_

_My name is John Gilbert and yes I am your father. I'm sorry I'm not with you now and haven't been for a very long time but that does not mean I was never there. I took care of you until you were 5 and a half. That's when things got too dangerous. I had to make sure you were safe so I sent you to live with your aunt Jessica. I love you so much Erin and I am beyond sorry that I couldn't stay in your life but Isobel came back around after she was rumored dead, dragging me into things I wanted nothing to do with. I had to keep you hidden from her. She didn't know you existed Erin. Hopefully still doesn't. I guess its only fair I explain._

_The night you were born your mother forbid me to be in the room with her I was the doctors brother and she didn't want anyone to know. She wanted him and his wife to adopt her children, you and Elena. I Was there though. I dressed in the hospital attire and covered my face and posed as an assisting nurse. I just had to be there for you two. And then my heart plummeted when they announced you, dead. You had no heart beat Erin. They were going to send you down to the morgue and I volunteered to do it and snuck you out the back. I was going to give you a proper burial. I took you to my family's burial ground and dug a deep enough hole and was about to place you in wrapped in your blanket, when I slipped on the shovel and stumbled forward cutting my hand on a rough edge on grandma's tombstone. I went to look at the blood that was steadily dripping down my hand and then reached down picked you up and went to lay you in the hole when all of a sudden you were alive, baby. If I hadn't cut my hand I might have buried you alive. You let out a choke and started breathing you didn't cry just opened your eyes and looked at me._

_I knew you were special. I had to take care of you. You were my miracle baby. Because now I could have you and Isobel thought you were dead. Isobel disappeared after that and went off and married Alaric, yes the one you're with. Then she 'mysteriously' died but no one ever found the body. When I received a phone call from her I knew I had to hide you. That is why I couldn't be around. I wanted you to live a normal happy life. Isobel would only complicate things. I know this for a fact because the message she left said "Hello John, I think it is about time we start checking up on our daughter." I knew Elena had a lot coming and I had to be able to protect her. You were going to be perfectly safe with Jessica. If your here though it might mean that you were discovered by Isobel. There is so much more to tell you, that I want to learn about you. Tell Alaric that I'll be by soon and that Isobel is not dead. And she hasn't changed a bit. He will know what I mean._

_I love you Erin,_

_Dad_

Erin read over the letter two or three times wondering what someone would have to be smoking to think any of this could be possible, what he could possibly plan on telling her next, and what it was Alaric was intended to tell her.

Alaric walked back in the room head tilted to the side with a towel draped over his shoulder. "Dinner is ready if you're up for eating." He said knowing that there was a chance shed been a little too shook up to think about food. She looked up at him relieved to be pulled away from the words on the paper. She gave him a warm smile and followed him into the kitchen. She needed a distraction but knew they would surely end up talking about the one thing she didn't want to think of. The letter and what it had said about Isobel.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go chapter 3 should be up in the next 12 hours I should be updating rather frequently. Enjoy. Please leave your reviews, add me to faves what ever. I am not afraid to beg. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here you have it Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, ill admit i was in a rather good mood when I wrote this one. For all of you wouldering where Damon is, dont worry he shall be here soon-ish...im sorry but before they can meet I have to set up the story for the plot. At the rate im writing this story though I have a feeling that you wont have to wait but maybe 24-48 hours. yay! lol. My goal is to update twice a day. once in the afternoon and then once in the early A.M. after midnight.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story this is strictly fiction.****

**Anyway, enough from me, hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. :)**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since she had arrived at Alaric's. 3 days full of waking up to an empty apartment because Alaric had to go to school. 3 days of mindlessly flipping through channels on the television. 3 days of treadmill defragging-cleaning out the mind and relaxation. 3 days of Alaric coming home and eating, first night was lasagna, second take out, last night sandwiches. There wasn't much food, which was torture because Erin was Starving! 3 days of hour long chats about Isobel, John, Elena, and vampires. Erin was still trying to get her mind around all of it.<p>

She rolled over in bed-Alaric had given her his bed-and picked up her diary. She hadn't written in it since she had arrived and she had a bit to get off her chest.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't even know where to begin or end for that matter. My mind just keeps reeling. The second I think I have put it all together something else turns up. So I think my best chance at getting a moments sleep tonight would be to jot down the key topics and items of importance running through my mind._

_1. I am a Doppelganger, whatever that is._

_2. My father has still YET to see me. If he's not here by tomorrow I'm high tailing it out of here._

_3. Alaric is still uneasy around me as if I'm going to try to eat him or something. I'm Harmless! Hell anyone could take me._

_4. Dreams. I'm have tons of them and there is a story line behind them I know it but cant hear a single word.__One that has been stuck in my head is the one between Slick and Elena, I can feel her intensity and how judgmental she is towards him and I can distinctly see him say ouch as he sat on the chair. How could she be so mean to him? What has he done? Then Damon is standing in front of Elena and looks desperate and pleading. WHAT IS GOING ON? Then Alaric, Slick and Elena are in a dark classroom and they are trying to convince him to do something there is clearly some mistrust between these guys. Then Slick is right in front of her mocking her over something then he turns serious, snaps his fingers as if to make a point about something and then realizing she was hurt he reassured her rubbing a hand up and down her arm. Then Elena and Slick were saving Stud he was tied up in some basement. The whole thing was starting to make sense. Until I found out that Stud is a vampire. Elena made him drink her blood. WHAT? Then later on She was in bed with Stud and they were getting a bit heated when his face started to vamp out. I felt her fear shoot all throughout me. Then later Damon showed up clearly smarting off to her and then drug up stairs by Elena he planted himself on the bed playing with a stuffed animal. He is so adorable at times. I really got to meet this guy. Elena has to be out of her mind to be so Hot and Cold with him. He clearly has a thing for her I can see it. He got up still talking, more with his eyes than anything and pulled out one of Elena's bras and a picture clearly trying to stir her up. Ok maybe I get it now, she is irritated by his teasing nature, But still no excuse. So these are the dreams I have been having this past 3 days. They just come. I'll be standing there and all of a sudden it will just flash before my eyes and I can feel all of her emotions. I just hope that I'm not hit with something like my sister …'getting lucky'…_

_5. There is nothing to eat! I'm starving. I eat a lot and it's not always because I'm hungry. I just munch here and there but then realize I don't really want it. My hunger is literally insatiable. I wish I could leave this stupid apartment and go pick up a few things._

_6. Hell! I'd like to just get out of this house! They won't let me leave, "NO ONE can see you." That's all they keep saying. Ugh._

_7. You would think as much as I run I'd have lost a few lbs by now. Checked, none, none at all._

_8. Last one for now. My mother is a Vampire._

_Yea I know! What the fuck? Vampires don't exist. But hey bright side is they don't sparkle! Lol. Wonder if I'll meet one? Oh wait! Of course I will, I'm in Mystic Falls home to the Supernatural. Lot of history here._

_Anyway, I wish my brain would just stop for 10 seconds. I don't think it will happen. Time to defrag._

_Sincerely,_

_When in doubt, run._

She put her diary back on the end table and jumped on the treadmill. She started it off slow but got bored and didn't have a challenge so she upped its intensity. She reached for the remote and turned on the radio. Low of course. Alaric could be sleeping. An hour later after a few up beat Lady GaGa songs and Bruno Mars serenades, and Cee Lo Green's Fuck you, Erin felt more than relieved. And was jamming out to Like a Boy by Jessie J when there was a knock at the door. She didn't hear it due to her high note on "Duuuude!" Then she continued singing. "Grab my crotch; wear my pants low like youuu!" The door slowly opened causing Erin to trip and fly backwards off the treadmill straight into the end table across the room with a clatter, a very loud slam, and then a muffled thud.

Alaric cleared his throat trying to keep from laughing at this down right Funniest Home Videos moment and began walking over to her when her hand shot up suddenly. "I'm okay!" That was when he lost it he half buckled over laughing she shot him a glance and he put his hand out apologetically pressing his lips together. She could see the strain in his eye brows he was trying so hard to keep himself contained. She looked at him sat up dusting herself off rested her arms on her knees and then looked up at him one eye brow raised. "What was so important you had to scare me half to death and cause me to destroy your table?" She examined a bruise forming behind her arm.

"Someone is here to see you." Erin's head shot up immediately. She couldn't believe she might actually get company Other than Alaric tonight. She jumped up rather quickly and Alaric was taken aback. She looked at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, just surprised is all you just-"

"Another time. Who's here?"

"Come see for yourself." Alric headed out the door and standing in the living room was a man probably in his early forty's late thirty's. With golden brown hair and his hands held tightly behind his back. As she entered the room he turned around slowly inclining his head to her in a greeting before he finally said.

"Erin, sorry it took so long."

She looked at him in shock, this was her father. Had to be. She just stood there unsure of what to do next she was torn between attacking him with a hug and giving him some snarky remark. She was about to go with the latter when he took a step forward with his arms spread in an open hug. His eyes sparkled with what one could only described as love and his mouth was in a crooked nervous smile. He was afraid she would reject him and she almost had. She gasped a little realizing he really did love her and surged forward into his arms. Here speed surprising both of them and wrapped her arms around his body. She layed her head against his chest and a single tear escaped her. For the first time in an awfully long time, she felt safe and satisfied. She felt like she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Enjoy? Let me know! Bored? Let me know as well. I can alwayts take some constructive criticism. <strong>

**My favorite part about this was the singing and fall bit. I had so much fun writing that. lol. **

**Tonight Ill be updating with Chapter four. It is John's point of few leading up to the hug. I wanted to dig deeper into what exactly lies behiind his tough exterior.**

**With love3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. I personally am torn between whether or not I like John or not, I hate him but get excited everytime I see him. So in my story I am making him compassionate. The point of this chapter is to take a look inside of John and reveal who I beleive he is or at least Should be. fi your not interested you can slip it and the story will carry on smoothly.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story this is strictly fiction.****

**Hope you all are enjoying this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>John POV starting from the moment he heads to see Erin to the moment she hugs him. Inspired by the song Missing by Evanessance.<strong>

John Gilbert got into his car and threw in his gift for his Miracle daughter. He started the car and threw his head against the back of the seat. He squeezed his eyes shut as memories both good and bad flooded through his mind. All the lovely summer afternoons trying to keep up with Erin in the back yard. All the random cooking concoctions Erin would mix up. The time she had made a play dough snake and stealthily placed it in the cookie jar to scare him that afternoon. Of course he wasn't, but he put on a show anyway. Anything for his baby.

He loved her more than life its self, he loved Elena too but he still got to see her from time to time but to her he was only '_Uncle John_' and unfortunately he had no idea how to act around her throughout her whole childhood that now she hated him, disliked him at least. That was when the bad memories flooded in. Christmas' when Elena would pout in the corner because she felt Jeremy was John's favorite. Elena _'forgetting'_ to give him preasents and showering everyone else. She really had no idea.

John clenched the wheel tighter and tighter as each memory was like a blow to the stomach. He had failed both his girls so much. He felt so alone and it was all his doing. Elena wanted nothing to do with him and he was almost sure that after abandoning Erin she wouldn't either. Especially once she hears what he have to tell her about Isobel.

He reluctantly shifted gears. Not wanting to be rejected by his little miracle. And slowly made his way to the apartment where he knew shed been staying the past few days. 3 to be exact. It was time to see her.

He glanced over at the gift in the passenger seat. He had bought her a lap top and her own personal WiFi, if he was going to ask her to stay hidden she needed entertainment. He wondered for a split second whether or not this was too much like buying her love, but this was the opposite, he was doing this_ Because_ he loved her.

That was when he started running through scenarios in his mind over what may happen once he makes it to Alaric's. She could do a number of things to him, say even more, and totally rip his heart out. In a way it was almost as if he were driving himself to his own sacrifice. How could any teenager welcome the father who had left her with someone at such an early age with open arms? This was suicide and John knew it.

He was now sitting outside the apartment, building up the courage to go in. "Someone has to miss me right? I can't be that insignificant. Please forgive me..." He said out loud trailing off fighting away the heat rising in his cheeks. He got out of the car gripping the laptop with both hands as if it were the only thing holding him to reality. If nothing else this had to make it to Erin. If wanted to know nothing about him and have nothing to do with him he would leave her and let her have as she wished. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. Although he knew he'd never fully leave her he would definitely be keeping an eye on her, maybe even two.

He made it to the door and knocked only to have Alaric answer, he wasn't sure if he was relieved by the sight of the taller man or not.

"Took you long enough!" Alaric said gruffly motioning for him to come in. John looked around checking for her then looked at Alaric and dropped his mouth to ask where she was when he heard a female voice coming from the bedroom singing Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars in perfect tune. Alaric continued "seriously, where have you been?" He paused waiting for some kind of explanation out of John realizing he was going to get none he continued. "Look John, you know I don't mind playing Babysitter, I do it everyday. But she is hurting, lost, and confused. She needs guidance and I can't give that to her. She needs her fa-"

John cut him off with a stern look "Don't you think I know what she needs? That's why I am here." He collected himself layed the gift down and asked. "So what does she know?"

"She knows about Isobel being a vampire. And how she became a vampire. She knows that she is a doppleganger twin thing. And that she isn't allowed out of this apartment. Which might I add is quite cruel, hell I live here and I can't imagine being stuck here 3 days, let alone one."

John nodded at all this noting what all he needed to tell her if she would let him. "How does she look?" John asked genuinely curious.

Alaric hadn't expected a question like that and was afraid to insult him. "She's by no means_ under fed_...but she has this beauty about her that makes me just stare at her. Her eyes, they are the most unique shade of blue and they always seem to have so much going on behind them. She is one of the most _expressionate_ people I have ever met other than ...well...Damon. Hers though are clearly dancing with better intentions." Alaric realized he might be coming off as somewhat of a creeper so he quickly added "why? You don't know what she looks like?"

John was lost in the image he had painted in his mind she hadn't changed a bit. And he hoped more than anything that that was true through and through.

"Just wanted to see her through someone else's eyes." He reproached. "Can I see her now?"

Alaric shook his head stupidly' "of course!" And headed to the bed room.

John stood awkwardly in the middle of the room losing a battle with himself over whether or not she would accept him. He'd die to know she loved him. But that would come in time so he just hoped she would try if nothing else. He over heard the action and almost ran to see to the matter when Alaric gave him a look of shame and amusement and motioned for him to stay put. John reluctantly stopped he had to look the other way and fold his arms tightly behind his back or his curiosity, at least, would get the best of him.

Then he heard her foot steps in the room. He took a deep breath and said one last prayer and turned around.

He was at a loss for words when he looked upon her face. She was so confused and was that _hopeful_? He realized he better speak so he said the only thing he saw fit. "Erin, sorry it took so long." He stood there thinking how Alaric's description had not done her justice she was beautiful even with her strewn appearance. He had been rather nice about her weight. She was easily 200 pounds. But she was beautiful. It was then that he noticed the confliction dancing across her beautiful face. He needed to do something fast. He held out his arms stepping forward. There was nothing more he wanted at that moment than to be able to hug and hold his baby. She looked almost radiant and giddy when she slammed against him at an alarming speed and latched on to him. He held her close not ever wanting to let go and thought to himself. _'This is a miracle. She is my miracle.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Think its a good set up for a beautiful Father Daughter relationship? Maybe, maybe not. Next chapter is already written and should be posted in about 12 hours. so keep an eye out. It primarily is set with Erin and John talking. But just becasuse I couldnt hold off any longer I threw in some Damon for you guys. Now He doesnt meet Erin quite yet that will come in chapter 6 or 7 then you may be begging for him to go away. <strong>

**Lots of twists around the corner.**

**WithLove3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im updating a bit early becasues I have a busy day ahead of me. and I may not be able to upload at my normal time. Lucky you guys! Anyway to answer your questions this story started from Season 1 episode 15 A Few Good Men when Elena went to meet Trudie, Isobel's sister in georgia. Her name is Jessica in here becasue I couldnt remember and find her name before I updated. The incident referred to in this about Stefan and Elena is when they were going at it in her room and he vamped out and had his 'Edward Cullen' moment and threw him self accross the room. This episode ends on the night before the founders day party episode 18 Under Control.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story this is strictly fiction.****

**With all that being said, hope you all enjoy and don't be shy, review!**

* * *

><p>Alaric couldn't help but feel a little awkward and out of place with this particular scene playing out before him like a bad 80's movie. John and Erin were completely entangled together there was so much relief, happiness, and love radiating from the two and it was smothering Alaric like too much potpourri in a small space. Given the awkwardness, he still couldn't help but feel for them and light up on the inside as well. Maybe everything wasn't so bad after all. Alaric was finally seeing the silver lining.<p>

In an attempt to break the display of affection apart Alaric cleared his throat.

John and Erin broke a part almost instantly clearing their throats as well looking away unsure of what to do next.

Alaric broke the silence. "I'll give you guys some time to talk, I need to go see Jenna anyway. Unless you need me for something." He said hoping he could just go. He looked at John for his answer.

"I think I can take it from here. I'll call you if I need you." John said trying to drain all emotion from his voice.

With that Alaric grabbed his coat and headed out the door thankful to be on his way to Jenna's.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know you don't hate me." John said with a smile.

Erin was confused. "Hate you? You thought I would hate you?"

John had thought that was the only think she could do. "Well yes, I mean given th-"

"Don't worry about it. All that matter is I don't and we have the opportunity to build on whatever we have now. I just hope you won't make me hate you. Let's sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

John sank a few levels from his cloud nine state of mind when she said he could still make her hate him. Yet another one of his fears to face. He sat down obediently and nodded in her direction for her to start.

"Okay first thing is first. Why was there so much drama wrapped around my birth? I mean...ya know?"

"You mean why couldn't we keep you?"

"And why you weren't allowed in the delivery room."

"Of course. Isobel was my high school sweet heart, she was very beautiful and sexy and I couldn't keep my.." He looked at her nervously. "..Eyes, eyes off of her."

"It's okay, Jo-" she cut herself short she had no idea what to call him. And then laughed. "So she was hott. I'm a big girl and I know all about the birds and the bees." Winking at him.

He chuckled at how the shell of awkwardness between them was chipping away little by little. "You caught me. Haha. So, next think we knew she was pregnant and with twins. I was scared, I'll admit, but I was just a kid but a few months into the pregnancy I started to get attached but she refused to let anyone know I was the father because she had her eye on my brother and his wife as potential parents for you guys. She knew that in doing that you would always be safe because Gilbert's came from a long line of Anti Vampers. And she tried to reason with me that that way I would always have an open door to see you two as I wished. I would just have to be you guy's uncle John. I didn't like the idea but when it came to Isobel once she made up her mind there was no arguing with her. Turns out-"

"Wait. So you both already knew about Vampires?"

"Of course we did. We lived in Mystic Falls and I was a member of the Gilbert founding family and she was a descendant of the Peirce blood line. Which leads me to what I was going to say a minute ago. Turns out Katherine Pierce had made contact with Isobel about a year before I met her and introduced her to the world of Vampires. Isobel became obsessed with it and wanted none other than to be a part of it."

Erin sat there bewildered by all she was being told and it still didn't seem real. "Well I would think that if someone wanted to be a vampire so badly they wouldn't run off and get pregnant..."

"You're absolutely correct." John said trying to choose his next words correctly. "Katherine made a deal with Isobel. If Isobel would carry on the blood line and age a bit more, Isobel would become a vampire."

"Why did she have to get older?"

"Because the younger a vampire you are the harder to stay in one place."

"Oh duh." Erin said smacking her forehead and rolling her eyes. "I'm going to ask yet another stupid question but I gotta know...was the purpose of the deal, me and Elena, the blood line, having anything to do with the doppelganger thing?"

"Very smart girl. Took me a lot longer to figure that out myself." He said patting her knee like a proud father.

"Okay, so what's a Doppelganger and how am I one?" This had been one of the biggest questions that had been eating away her. It sounded so ominous and she had no idea what was going to result from it.

"It means that you are a Physical reincarnation of a member of the pierce family. I have yet to find out the Entire story. What I can tell you is, Katherine Pierce is a Doppelganger as well. She looks exactly like Elena. So always be on guard."

"Be on guard?"

"Katherine is a 500 year old vampire."

"Ohh..I just, wow when you said she would have Isobel turned I just assumed you meant she had you know connections, like someone else would do it."

"Sorry, but yes she is a vampire and again, you are very bright, she did not say she would turn her herself. Isobel was totally distraught when Katherine disappeared after the birth. But Isobel wouldn't give up that easy. She immediately ran off after posing as a homeless teenager with my brother and getting into their home that night she bailed and left town leaving Elena with them. She moved and met Alaric a few years later. She had been studying and researching vampires trying to track Katherine down or at least find a vampire and convince them to change her. She remembered a vampire that Katherine had mentioned and tracked him, his name was Damon. And he turned her. She was deeply unhappy with her normal life with Alaric. As you may have noticed, Alaric is still very torn up about this. That is why he came to Mystic Falls. The vampire who turned her lives here now."

Erin immediately thought, Stud! She cleared her throat, "I think that is about all the 'Family History' I can take." She looked at the floor running all of this through her mind and John sat patiently debating on whether or not that was a dismissal or if she was going to go on. "How do you know all this? I mean she ditched town. Oh wait the letter, she came back. What for?"

"She wanted to check up on Elena. I knew she had become a vampire so I was immediately uneasy and that was why I hid you. New Vampire plus Discovered Deception? Not a good combination. When she finally came to me she told me about how our daughter was special. She was a doppelganger. She told me as much as I told you. She knows more but she won't let me in. She's definitely hiding something."

"You don't trust her." She said it more as a statement rather than a question. "Wait you guys are still...she's still here?"

"I wouldn't trust her to hold my seat for me. And yes she is still here. I'm like her henchman. I do what she says and right now that is to look after Elena and keep her safe. Lucky for me that was already my intentions." He looked away worried knowing he had an even bigger challenge looking after Erin.

"What's wrong?" She could see the pain contorting his face.

He knew better than to lie to her. That was no way to start this new relationship. "I just, I don't know how to keep both of you safe."

Erin for the first time fully understood she was really in danger. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I'm not the one surrounded by Vampires. Hell I'm not even dating one."

John looked up at her alarmed. "How do you know that?"

Erin was at a loss. Does she tell him? No. "Alaric let it slip."

"Ohh." John said plainly. What else could it have been? As if she was psychic or something. John mentally slapped himself for his stupid assumption. He knew she was special though. Just couldn't figure out exactly why. "Anyway, one thing I ought to tell you is Isobel is working for Katherine." Erin's eyes widened in fear. "I know, and you can trust me, I would never hurt you that is why I have stuck it out this long as Isobel's playing piece. I can avoid hurting you or Elena at all costs."

They continued from there talking about the town, its people, and Erin. John wanted to know as much as possible about everything he had missed. Eventually he tucked her into bed. And set himself up on the couch.

Alaric made it to Jenna's and almost turned around to leave when the door was opening. Damon walked out strutting and smiling his signature smirk. "Just couldn't get enough of me could ya? I knew I'd grow on ya."

Alaric eyed him carefully, "I'm here to see Jenna what were you doing here?"

"Elena called me." He flickered an eyebrow, "she can't get enough of me either."

Alaric ignored the last part. "She called you? What's wrong?"

Damon motioned for him to follow him to the side of the porch where they would less likely be heard by Jenna in the kitchen. "Baby brother is flying off the wagon. He's much less boring don't get me wrong but he's this close to exposing us and that-"he grit his teeth staring at Alaric "I. Can't. Have."

"Sounds almost as if you care Damon." He said mockingly.

"No." He scoffed. "Just if anyone is going to get us chased out of Mystic, it's going to be me." He said with a shrug and a smile.

"Of course." Alaric laughed. Was he laughing with Damon? Wow. Were pigs flying? "Wait, is Elena okay?"

Damon looked at him like he was 5 "if she was hurt do you think I'd be standing here talking to Mr. BuffyTheVampireSlayer? Of course she's fine. She was just freaking out over Stefan and his little outburst this afternoon."

"What he do?"

"Ohh nothing much got a little too into his 'extracurricular activities' " he added air quotes and rolled his eyes. "And assumed vamping position" held up his hands in mock rawr "and scared Elena. He broke a few things in her room. She's okay though." Damon shut up then pinching his brows together realizing he was a little too involved and clearing his throat "Always up for a little Bromance with you but I gotta go make sure baby brother hasn't turned the house into a Brothel." With that he turned and left.

Alaric stared at him in amazement. Were they suddenly almost friends? He knocked on the door and greeted Jenna with a warm hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be set around the founders party somehow. I think Im going to have Alaric take Erin there becasue she is less likely to be 'noticed' with so many people. Havent written it yet. Want it to be perfect. should be up by tonight.<strong>

**WithLove**


	6. Chapter 6

John woke up early the next morning around the same time Alaric had headed off to school. They exchanged a nod and went about their business.

John got up popping his neck, the couch had not been a place to get a good night's sleep. He straightened his clothing and was headed out the door reluctantly. He didn't want her to wake up to him gone but he had already received a text from Jenna asking when he was going to be there. He had called the night before to let them know he was coming to town. He replied with a simple text._ Before Noon_. He needed to get over there put his things in the spare room and clean up before he made his appearance at the secret council meeting around noon. Just as he was walking out the door he saw his gift sitting there. It had totally slipped his mind. He wrote a note and dropped it on top for her. Maybe this was exactly the way to make up for leaving before she woke after all.

He arrived at Jenna's as Elena was headed off to school.

"John, your here." Jenna rolled her eyes at Elena. Neither of them were happy to see him.

"I said I'd be here before noon." John said trying to keep things light. Elena left at that and didn't have a backward glance. They shut the door and John met Jenna in the kitchen. She slammed her hand down on the counter. "Why are you here?"

He was stunned, he hadn't prepared himself properly. He was still in last night's state of mind. "Wow Jenna, can't you at least Pretend you're happy to see me?"

"Ohh my God John, so good to see you again!" She said in a mocking tone. He smiled. "Seriously, how long are you staying?"

John didn't answer her right away, just shrugged. "I will leave after I finish with the business matters I must attend to." With that Jenna left and John got cleaned up.

Erin woke up from a very lovely dream. She soaked it all in so she could revisit it later when she remembered the previous night with her father she shot up outta bed and ran to the door.

Only to find the apartment empty. Surprise, Surprise! Shouldn't she be used to this by now? For a second she actually questioned if maybe it had all been a dream. NO! It was real. And to confirm, she noticed a box with a bow on the chair by the door.

She walked over to it and picked up the folded card off the top.

_Sorry I had to leave. I have a founders Party to get ready for and there are a few other matters I must attend to._

_I meant to give this to you last night, but it totally slipped my mind. Hope you enjoy and it helps relieve some of the restlessness I know you must be experiencing. Knock yourself out Kiddo._

_Dad._

She smiled at the small note in her hand forgetting the gift just relieved to know last night was Not a dream. Then jumped. "Ohh yea! The box! What he get me?" She squealed like a little girl.

She couldn't remember ever getting a gift on any other occasion other than a holiday. She lifted the box and went to the couch.

She opened it to find the lap top she had been eyeing for a little over a month, and its own personal Wi-Fi adapter. She was awe struck. She wasted no time in setting it up for its first use.

After her profile and user name and set her background to a sunny picture of a park, it only reminded her of what she had been missing. She was now on day 4. Blahh!

She set up the Wi-Fi and got on the internet. The most freedom she had had yet. First she got on Facebook. She had a few messages and 3 updates and 1 invitation. The messages were from the only 3 friends she really had asking how she was holding up apparently Jessica's death was all over the news. She gave each a short reply. Her updates were 2 tagged photos and a wall post. The photos were of her and her friend Anna a short brunette she had made friends with in Georgia. They had had a spa night and the pictures were of them in green facial masks. The update was a wall post from Anna as well.

_"Hey where'd ya go? Check out the new pics:)"_

Erin suddenly longed to see her odd dark haired friend. She was one of the few people she could hang with. Without feeling out of place in her own skin. It had been 5 days since she had logged onto facebook and this was all the attention she had got. That hurt and she decided to look up an exercise video on the computer and go to town with it. When she was done she felt a bit better and went for a shower.

Her clothes slipped off and she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had a very defined Hour glass figure and large DDD breasts. She was lucky enough not to have any fat dimples or cellulite make an appearance. No stretch marks either. Her skin was a soft Ivory due to her lack of sun and her blue eyes making her face look a little bit lighter. She turned from side to side and criticized her figure while the shower heated up. Once she admitted to herself she was only hurting herself she climbed in the shower.

It felt so good. She felt as if the stress of the last 5 days were being stripped away with each pelt and beat against her neck from the stream of water.

John made his way to the Council Meeting and made his little speech he saw Damon in the back eyeing him with suspicion, John loved that, he had all the power.

He could expose Damon and Stefan for who they were if they took one wrong step.

She got out 35 minutes later completely relieved. She was getting dressed when she realized how all of her out fits were going to waste. She went back to the computer and googled Mystic Falls. After about an hour of so of learning about and seeing Mystics History and attractions, it was noon. She decided it was time to get out.

No one would ever make the connection that she was Elena's twin right? She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She made it all the way to her car when everything fell apart.

Alaric had just driven up and parked. "Erin? Where, what are you doing?" He said clearly exasperated.

_Fuck_. _Why'd he have to come home on his lunch hour Today!_ Erin thought. "I'm getting out. I can't take it anymore" she said opening her car door.

"Erin, Erin, Erin you can't leave. Please come back inside I brought lunch!" he held up a bag of subway and a large soda, he was desperate.

"I don't see why I can't be seen. I don't look anything like her! The only reason I know we Could look alike is because of some silly mirror. Please let me go!"

Alaric was stumped he had thought the same thing, but John insisted she stay hidden.

"Okay, okay." He finally said. She started to get in the car feeling as if she'd won. "Stop no, how about this, come inside and I promise I will find a way to get you out tonight. I have to get permission from your father first though." She sensed that he was a little bit frightened of John so she let out a loud groan and climbed out of the car and followed him back up to the apartment. _So close yet so far._

Alaric called in for the rest of the day and talked to John. Finally he budged. He didn't want the one person who didn't hate him to look at him like a Jailer, or a warden. He agreed to let them leave, but go to the next town over to shop for an outfit for the founders party that night. There would be a ton of people. Who would notice? He provided the cash and sent them on their way. When he had told Erin she practically jumped out of her skin. She was so excited she could Finally get out. And she was going to a party too! They spent the whole day shopping and she found a black knee length dress that showed of her toned calves, it had a small purple ribbon under the bust and purple glitter mesh shrug. It looked wonderful against her skin tone and dark hair. She found a pair of heels that were black 4 inch that elongated her legs making her look all the better they had a small silver bow across the toes. She bought a dainty necklace that was two hearts looped together and earrings to match. She was about to look for make up when she noticed Alaric sitting in the 'husband' chair of the store almost half asleep. She decided she had enough and woke him.

"You ready to get back?" She asked smirking at him. He stood up immediately. His eyes lit up, he was almost giddy!

She made it to the party that night, and she felt invisible. No one noticed her and anyone who did was repulsed. How dare a fat girl come to their town! Erin thought to herself after seeing the only two people she did know go do their own thing so they wouldn't be seen together she ran over her story in her head one more time. 'My name is Katy Berry and I'm from California visiting family. Came because it looked like fun' Erin rolled her eyes at this. She fought to get out and it wasn't even worth it. She danced though. She danced like hell.

A guy happened to get bumped by a girl and he whirled around almost knocking Erin over to confront her he was clearly drunk. She immediately apologized, "oh, I'm sorry how clumsy of me."

"Well then maybe you should get off the dance floor." He said

Erin took this in. It was Elena and Stud dancing. Stud looked pissed though and got all up in his face making him apologize. Erin had to pull herself away from seeing her sister up close, she knew something wasn't right with Stud. And she knew he was a Vampire.

The guy apologized and then shoved past her. It upset her again that she was practically invisible and she was a little shaken from the encounter with the Vampire. She grabbed her shrug and headed out side for some air. The grass was cold and slightly damp brushing against her toes. She slipped off her shoes and let the grass mold to her feet. She looked around and saw no one so she took off running bare foot into the trees.

Stefan had just gone outside after Matt's mom was hurt he couldn't take the blood. He was trying so hard to be the Stefan that was good. The Stefan that pissed off his brother. The Stefan that Elena loved. He couldn't take it anymore and licked the blood off his fingers and then the blood lust took over he was listening and he heard the running in the woods. He thought that maybe it was an animal he could feed on; he might have a chance to go back after all. He sped into the woods in search of the animal. When he froze the running was a girl he'd never seen before and she smelled heavenly.

Erin had been running for a little over 5 minutes now when she heard an intake of breath behind her. She turned around suddenly regretting ever having come out here in the first place. She heard the footsteps behind her and flipped again. She realized she was in trouble and took off running the way she had come she ran as hard and as fast as she could.

Stefan stalked his prey. Teasing her back and forth he missed this. The hunt. When she took off running, fast. He had never seen a human run that fast and effortlessly through the woods bare foot, especially fat. He took off after her and caught up instantly. He cut her off and started taunting her again. He wanted her just scared enough before he ripped her throat out.

She ran and ran. Knowing if she stopped that one of the monsters in Mystic would surely have her for dinner. Then she saw a flash in front of her. Whatever it was it was in front of her now. She stopped took a deep breath. Unsure of what to do next, she closed her eyes and listened. Then right in her ear "Are you scared yet?" A menacing voice whispered she whipped around and he was gone. He was taunting her; this was a game. Again from behind her "You don't actually think you're going to make it out alive do you?" She flung around punching the air. She was fucked and she knew it. But she wouldn't give in to fear she would go out with dignity. No. She wasn't going to die here. So she called out.

"How old are you? Playing cat and mouse games? Pathetic." Her heart slowed down and she listened for a response.

"I'm 150 years old if you must know. Trust me this is no game."

Seriously? This guy had to be kidding. She knew there was a good chance she would die but couldn't it at least be to a vampire that mattered? "Then why don't you show yourself, be a man." There was no response. "If you're not out by the count of 3 I'm leaving." She looked around uneasy, "one" breathe, "two" breath, "thr-" he was 3 feet in front of her.

He couldn't believe this girl wasn't scared. She was actually calling him out. That pissed him off he wanted her to scream when he killed her. He now stood in front of her arms crossed imitating Damon's smirk best he could. She gasped. And took a small step back holding her neck.

"So you do know what I am?" He said proudly.

Not only did she know What he was she knew Who he was.

"Yet you still stand." He continued. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because you're a chicken shit vampire that has no balls." She said starring him in the eye. She knew from her dreams that he was at least Trying to stop so maybe he would back off she just had to keep playing his game.

"Really?" Stefan said trying to hide his irritation. He wanted so badly to feed. But he knew there would be no turning back. She really did smell heavenly though and he just wanted one taste. No he wanted to drain her. She was seriously hurting his Ego at this point. He took a step forward and inhaled deeply.

Now she was scared. So much was going on behind this monsters eyes. She didn't want to die. Then he said the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Do I know you?"

Shit. Shit. Doube fuckin Shit! This was why she needed to stay at the apartment. She took another step back.

"You smell just like..." He trailed off as she looked for escape.

"What do you want? I've never met you before this night and I probably smell like hundreds of girls who use the same shampoo soap and perf-"

"Don't be an idiot. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He almost shouted.

"Look I don't understand what you want from me!" She shouted back.

Next thing she knew he was right up in her face. He didn't want to compel her to be afraid he wanted it to be real. but he could compel her to tell her who she was. "Who are you?"

She just stared at him what was wrong with his eyes? This was weird. Stefan repeated himself. No way it wasn't working. She still just stared at him. Stefan in exasperation back handed her and she flew against a tree. She was bleeding from her forehead. Stefan grabbed her and said "you are the most boring hunt I have encountered and hopefully the tastiest." He leaned his head down to her neck she let out a scream, finally, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter? Damon. Lots and Lots of Damon. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to throw my time schedule aside. If i have the chapter written and access to my computer, because I write these on my Blackberry, then i will upload it for you guys. So some days you may only get one or two and other days maybe 4! **

**This is my favorite chapter thus far. LOTS of Damon.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story this is strictly fiction.****

* * *

><p>It was barely 6am when John and Alaric showed up to the Salvatore house. They needed Damon help, normally they would have asked Stefan but everyone knew he was a little unstable.<p>

Damon answered the door in his black pajama pants. Alaric literally, laughed at the site.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me." Damon smirked, "This time." Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"That's good to know." John said. "We need your help."

"Of course you do. But what makes you think I'm going to help you?" Damon said crossing his arms and looking at John indifferent.

"Because if you don't ill expose you and your brother to the council."

"Then I'd kill all of them and then rip your hand off with its pesky little ring and then kill you."

"You already killed me." John mocked.

"Okay, so I'll kill you, again." Damon rolled his eyes.

"That would be most unfortunate to you considering I have left all me assets and research to the council families which includes information about all of the vampires in town, Jonathan Gilbert's devices, and the original Salvatore brothers now living in Mystic Falls." John was quite happy about this. He had Damon and he knew it. What Damon didn't know was that he was bluffing. He left everything to his girls.

Alaric could sense the testosterone rolling off the two Alpha males in front of him and battling in the small space between them so he decided to intervene.

"Damon," Damon finally acknowledged him. "What he means to say is we need your help. And we can't make you but I seem to recall a certain time I helped you save your brother, and then saved you as well."

"Dude, you tried to kill me!"

"You Did, kill me." Alaric pointed out. Damon's head shifted back and he closed his mouth. John raised his hand.

"Killed me too."

"And yet we are both standing here asking for your help. What do you think that means?" Alaric asked.

"Well either A you two are the biggest idiots among your pathetic species. B it's really important. C you want me to do your dirty work. Or D All of the above." He said all this tapping his chin with one arm firmly planted across his chest. John went to say something but Alaric cut him off.

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"Ugh. Fine." Damon said exasperated. "But don't think for a second this is because I like you."

"The feeling is mutual, now can you put some clothes on and meet us at the car." John said clearly uncomfortable.

"Ohh what is it John? Too much of a man for ya?"

Alaric was laughing. John was really uncomfortable.

John retorted "Not all of us can hold on to our prime as you do and we got to go." Then he walked to the car.

Damon laughed a real laugh and then yelled, "I know, its nice being the Eternal Stud." Alaric shook his head.

"You are impossible. Hurry up. This really is an emergency." Damon nodded and was gone and back beating Alaric back to the car fully dressed and hair combed.

"So what's this emergency?" Damon was finally serious and put all kidding aside.

"Someone is missing." John said plainly.

"Okay, a little more information might help me get the job done John."

Alaric jumped in. "We believe she went into the woods during the party last night, her shoes were left about 30 yards from the edge."

"Great so I'm Lassie. Who is she?" Damon didn't like not knowing what was going on and being left out of the loop.

"You have to earn our trust Damon." John said.

"Please don't screw this up." Alaric pleaded.

"What makes you guys think I won't find this...mystery girl...and I don't know, kill her?"

Alaric simply said "because I'm pretty much the only friend ya got Damon, and you know you need them."

Damon looked at Alaric. He had just said they were friends. And there was no arguing it. They were.

"Fine." Damon said widening his eyes. Then sped off to the woods.

They hadn't given him a description of what she looked like but how many girls could have spent the night in the woods, right?

He wasn't in the woods but a few minutes when he caught a whiff of blood. He second guessed himself for a minute due to its unique smell. He followed it and came upon a young girl laying sprawled against a tree covered in blood. This was who he was supposed to find? This fat chick he's never seen before? Who was she? She certainly wasn't a threat to anybody.

Damon took a closer look and saw that the blood was a result of a chunk taken out of her collar. He was surprised to see she wasn't dead and it was well on its way to one of the later stages of healing. He reached out an arm and gently shook her.

"Hey, sweet heart? Hello?" No response. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and picked her up lightly in his arms. Her weight barely registered and it even surprised him.

When he started walking out of the small clearing he noticed a white foamy substance on the ground. He could smell it and it was pungent. He had to get out of there. After he got out of the clearing the girl in his arms came to. She realized she was moving and was afraid shed fall so she clung to the form that was holding her she gripped his t shirt with one hand and the other around his neck grabbing his shoulder.

"Ohh good you're awake." Damon said looking down at her with a soft smile. "You okay?...do you remember. Happened to you?"

She tried to open her eyes to look at the man with the smooth voice and answer him but her eyes weren't adjusting to the sun very well. "Uhmm..I-" she began coughing. She caught her breath, "I'm fine. I'm alive right?" She started to chuckle when she started to choke again. She felt so weak and didn't understand why. "Why do I feel so weak?" She finally asked.

"You have lost a lot of blood. That's why I need to know what happened to you last night." He said looking at her fluttering eyes. If she would just open them he would be able to influence her to tell him who she was.

"I, I was scared. I had to get some air. I took of my shoes and started running."

"Were you running from someone?" His eyebrow raised and he waited.

"I, I don't know. I mean I tend to run for no reason I enjoy it."

Really? This chick had to be kidding. Look at her!

"There was something though. Something in the dark." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember. Damon watched her for any indication on what happened last night. Then it hit her. Her face drained and her mouth dropped she was gasping and then opened her eyes finally but when she looked into his eyes her face totally relaxed. Damon was confused she had just been scared out of her mind. Then very smoothly and calmly she said "Slick." And then her body went slack and she was out again.

He let out a groan and then sped back to the house.

When he got back to the house Alaric and John were gone so he took her inside and laid her on the couch. He called Stefan asking where he was. He was at dance practice with Elena for the Miss Mystic Falls competition. So he knew he was out of the house and the girl wouldn't be in danger of the unstable blood hound. He text John and Alaric to let them know he had found her. John text back that Alaric was busy and they both needed to meet Ms. Forbes about a council matter. So Damon called Anna.

"Damon I told you I was sorry about my mom and what happened to your brother."

"I know, but that's not why I'm calling."

"What is it then?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to...baby sit."

"You want me to what?" She said flatly.

Damon laughed. "Yea, it shouldn't be to long and I have a feeling she will sleep the whole time."

"Ugh. Fine, but if I do this you stop giving me grief over everything."

"Deal."

They hung up and Damon went to the living room and sat starring at the puzzle in front of him.

Why had she called him Slick? And why did she smell like...no she couldn't. Then she woke up. He reached forward to keep her from shooting up to fast. He sat on the table in front of her still. She opened her eyes and looked at him he finally had her eyes so he compelled her.

"Who Are You?"

She was unsure if she was still supposed to be Katy so she went ahead and told him. "I'm Katy Berry."

"Where did you come from?"

"California."

This was the most ridiculous thing she could have said other than her being Chuck Norris. But he had compelled her. So that was that.

She was confused she touched her neck and felt the gaping hole. She twinged.

"Wait one second ill be back with some pain killers and a rag and water to clean you up." He left and text Anna. _'I meant NOW!'_

He took her the things promised and started to help her clean off the blood. Not because he cared but because he wanted a better look at the wound. Then there was a knock at the door. He let Anna in motioned toward the parlor.

"She's in there."

"You said she'd be asleep!"

"Well, she woke up." He shrugged on his jacket and was gone.

Anna walked into the living room.

"Hi I'm Anna, he had to leave I'm going to stay with you till he gets back." She was in the living room now and Erin finally lifted her head to say that she would be fine when Anna dropped her jaw and half yelled. "ERIN?"

Damon showed up after John and he eyed John. What was he not telling him? He nodded and greeted Liz Forbes warmly.

"Good you're both here. Ok so my fears have been confirmed. The local hospital has reported several cases of blood being taken last night. We need to figure out who these monsters are."

Before Damon could say anything John threw out. "Damon and I can look into it. Work together. Like a team." Damon strained a smile and nodded. "Sure, anything for the town."

Liz thanked them both and then they all left. John and Damon headed back to the boarding house. John had driven so Damon beat him to the house surprised to find Erin and Katy chatting it up like old friends in the living room. He told her to leave immediately before John got back and looked Katy in the eye.

"You were passed out the whole time I was gone. Anna was never here." Erin understood what a secret was and because she didn't understand why it was she wasn't going to say anything.

A few minutes later John showed up to get her. Once he stepped into the Parlor Damon stood crossed his arms and looked John in the eye.

"Okay two things. Who is she? And why does she smell like Elena?"

John knew he was in trouble. He never should have let her go to the party. Then Erin got up and ran at her father slightly faster than a weak human should, Damon noted. As she hugged him tightly and began crying as John stroked her hair and mumbled comforts in her ear it all came clear for him.

John knew Damon had figured it out but he couldn't help it. He had to be there for his little girl.

Damon gave John a knowing smile and waited for them to pull a part before he spoke.

"Who else knows?"

John cleared his throat "Me, Alaric, and now you. Erin? Why don't you go wait in the car ill be out in a second."

Erin? Wasn't it just Katy Berry? There was no way, he had used his compulsion.

"Tell me everything."

John did in the compressed version.

"I take it I've earned your trust, John?"

"Don't get a head of yourself." Damon laughed and then turned to go to the kitchen for blood, dismissing him. When he suddenly shouted from the parlor. "Ohh by the way Damon. Your baby sitting the rest of the day. Ill give you an hour to feed and be at Alaric's house."

Damon would have argued but when he turned around John was already out the door. Damon didn't feel like fighting. And he knew he didn't have much choice anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope i got Damon as accurate as possible. next chapter? Babysitting:)<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. ...**

**Much Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is longer than Normal. Got wayyy to carried away. Happy to finally be able to write freely not worrying about plot its all set up. Time for the Fluff. **

**Don't know if you guys are enjoying this. It would be nice to hear from you all.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story this is strictly fiction.****

**Anyway enough from me, here is Babysitting.**

* * *

><p>Damon got ready and drank enough blood to bring his strength to a little above normal. He grabbed his Jacket and froze. The last time he had worn this jacket was when he found out Katherine had not been in the tomb. He made a face of disgust and threw it into the fire place. '<em>Damn'<em> he thought _'that was my favorite jacket_'. He decided to go without and left.

Alaric greeted him at the door. "You're late." Damon rolled his eyes and stood there waiting to be invited in. He hadn't been in his apartment yet. Alaric walked away forgetting.

"It's going to be a little bit of a challenge to" he took a deep breath "Baby sit, from out here."

Alaric whirled around. "Damn, my bad. Come in."

He stepped in confidently knowing he now had entry to Mr. Slayer's layer. "If your here then why do I have to babysit?"

"Because I have things to do, I've been the one doing it this whole time. John left a few minutes ago and he'll be back in the morning. I don't know when I will be back so...Enjoy." He said with a smirk and was out the door before Damon could get a word in.

"Great." He said looking around disgusted.

"Nice to know they think I need a babysitter." Erin said from the doorway of the bed room and then shut the door.

He was actually taken by surprise. He didn't know she was listening and apparently she was not happy with what was said. He decided to sit down on the couch and flip through the channels. He settled on some show about vampires on HBO. He found it funny that their Fangs Clicked when they came out and that they couldn't be awake during the day. Even out of the sun. It's better than sparkling in the sun right? He laughed at his little funny he'd made. And then was brought out of his little world when he saw that a vampire literally plunged out of the dirt and started to have sex with the main girl of the show. Was her name Snookie? He couldn't recall.

That was when Erin came out. She stood in the doorway watching slick on the couch staring intently at the screen.

He couldn't figure out if he was repulsed or turned on by the horrific scene before him when Erin spoke up. Again she had snuck up on him.

"Wow, your surrounded by the real thing and you watch...True Blood?" She knew what it was because she had been a loyal watcher for 2 seasons now.

He flipped and looked at her and tried to re assemble his Facade. He tried to look bored. "My other options were far more pathetic. Trust me."

She sat on the chair next to him. "So why did they make you babysit me?"

"Because apparently, you can't be trusted" He looked at her from under his brows and wiggled one. "You made a little run for it did ya?"

She sunk in her chair "Why you?"

He sighed. He really didn't want to talk to her. All he could think about was Elena when he looked at her and when he thought about Elena he thought about Katherine. "Because I drew the short straw? I don't know?" He rolled his eyes and sat back trying to force his attention back on the tv.

"How do you know John and Alaric?"

"Small town" He said flatly and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"How'd you find me in the woods?"

Damon was getting annoyed by the questions he was sure would go on forever. So he did what he thought would shut her up. "Okay look, I don't want to play babysitter any more than you want to play babysittee, so please! Shut the hell up and stop with the 20 questions."

She looked at him shocked and didn't know what to say. Why was he being a jerk? Then it occurred to her, he had a thing for Elena, her sister. So that's all he saw when he looked at her. This pissed Erin off so she snapped. "Just because Elena doesn't appreciate you doesn't mean you have to be a dick to everyone else. I didn't do shit to you." She said fiercely starring at his profile.

Damon sat forward looked in her eyes and almost yelled. He didn't understand how she knew about Elena and how she felt. They hadn't even met. "Elena and I's relationship is none of your god damn business. It has nothing to do with this. I'm being a dick to you because A that's who I am and B your fat ass is a waste of my time." She stared at him shocked. Damon knew that was low, even for him but he wasn't going to back down.

She got up and starred down at him, "your right! You are a Dick." She stomped off behind the couch and smacked the back of his head as hard as she could. He immediately got up and raised his hand. They stood there starring at each other. Deep down she wanted him to hit her. To prove Elena right, once and for all. But he lowered his hand. Damon couldn't hit her. There was something he respected about her. She turned on her heel victory over flowing and marched to the bedroom, slammed the door, turned on the radio as loud as it would go, and jumped on the treadmill.

Damon stood in the living room cursing the nerve of that girl to hit him and expect to get away with it and him actually letting her get away with it. He called John trying to get out of Babysitting duty but John told him he better get in there and apologize for whatever he had done and make things right. Damon did not want to and he would have argued but John hung up.

Damon cursed out load and went to the kitchen in search of booze. He decided if he was going to be stuck here all night he might as well have a hard drink. He found Alaric's stash and took the unopened bottle, and poured him a shot. He groaned and realized he still didn't know what had happened to Erin in the woods so he grabbed a glass for her as well and headed to the bed room. He stood outside the door and heard the treadmill barely under the blasting radio. He listened for her and expected a pounding heart. It was calm and barely escalated. He almost convinced himself that she was trying to trick him into believing she was running; he Had just called her Fat. But then he heard her rapid footsteps on the conveyor belt. He opened the door the curiosity killing him and sure enough she was running and she was graceful with each stride and it was almost effortless.

"What do you want?" She asked without looking at him.

"Peace offering" He raised the glasses. She looked at him. He was serious.

"I shouldn't. It will go straight to my ass. Wouldn't want that now would we?" She rolled her eyes and upped her speed.

He eyed her, he really did fuck up. He walked over and stood next to her. "You don't have to prove anything to me. You're going to hurt yourself." He turned the speed back down. He was surprised when she upped her speed again even higher. And easily caught a rhythm and her heart and breathing adjusted only the slightest. She had a heart like a race horse. Why was she fat then? None of this made sense to Damon. She smirked at him when she knew he was impressed and listened to the song playing on the radio picking up on the course. "It's alright, I don't give a damn, I don't play your rules I make my own. Tonight I ll do what I want cause I can!" In perfect tune, even while running. Again this chick was blowing his mind. He poured her a drink and offered it to her. She shook her head and he downed it then went and laid on the bed he knew she would get tired soon enough. After 30 minutes he looked at the clock and saw it was only two pm. They had a long time together. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

30 minutes later after Damon had fallen asleep Erin decided she better stop. She turned around to say something about whether or not he enjoyed the show when she saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. He had fallen asleep. She smiled at how adorable he looked. Took the bottle out of his hand and took his shoes off and covered him up. She didn't understand why she was doing this but she had a soft spot for him. He had saved her in a way, and he was one of the only people who knew about her. She poured herself a drink then another and took off to take a shower.

Damon had been asleep for maybe 30 minutes he guessed when he felt his shoes come off. He laid there pretending to sleep as she removed them gently and covered him with a blanket. Who was babysitting who? Then she poured herself a shot, which was when he realized she had managed to get the bottle before he woke up. He grinned hoping she didn't see. Then she poured another and headed off for the bathroom. He finally let his smile spread across his face. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been this kind to him. He certainly knew he didn't deserve it. Then he drifted back off to sleep to the sound of her singing in the shower a song from his favorite musical Chicago. "He had it coming..."

She was in the shower singing one of her favorite songs from Chicago her second favorite musical. The Cell Block Tango. It felt good to wash away all the stress of the afternoon and she could feel the drink's effect fuzzing in her head. She smiled and got out toweled off and realized she had left her clothes in the room where he was sleeping. She smacked herself on the forehead knowing she had no other choice than to go out into the room in a towel. Hopefully he was still asleep or had left the room.

She slowly opened the door peeked out and she could see his face. He was asleep with a innocent smile spread across his face. She tiptoed into the room and unzipped her bag on the floor and turned back quickly to see if he had woken up. He was still frozen. So she bent forward again and dug through her clothes.

Damon heard her sneaking around in the room so he opened his eyes a bit to see what was going on when he saw her bent over her bag. He could see her full surprisingly firm butt. She turned to the side and he could see her holding the towel to her breasts that were fighting their way out of the top and he noticed for the first time how big they were, they had to be DD's he finally decided. He was lost in the sight of her when she stood up and he closed his eyes again. She went to the bathroom to get dressed. That was when Damon noticed that he was pitching a tent. "What are you doing?" He whispered at his pants. "We can have whoever we want and you're getting excited over that?" He threw his head back. "Great." He thought about anything he could to make it go away and then luckily right as it did, she came out. She saw he was awake and he faked a yawn and stretched. "How long was I out?" He asked.

She was relieved to know he had just woken up, "about an hour, give or take."

"Mmm..that was nice." He looked over the drinks and poured himself a glass. "I see you had yourself a drink." He smirked.

She looked down embarrassed. "Yea I guess I don't give a shit about my ass." She nervously chuckled with her arms across her chest.

Damon was seriously regretting what he said. He had to remind himself why he had said that and then realized that he hadn't thought about Elena or Katherine since he had walked in this room.

He poured two glasses again and walked over to her handing it to her and said "I shouldn't have said that earlier. I was way out of line." He stared at her as this registered and she took a long drink from her glass. He looked at her casual outfit. She had on a red 3 quarter sleeve cotton shirt that had 4 buttons down the front. The top two were undone and due to his height advantage on the petite girl he could see her black lace bra underneath. He really wanted to know how big her boobs were. Then he looked further down. She was wearing boot cut jeans. He was so used to Skinny these days that he was surprised by how great they looked, and on Her. They elongated her legs and hugged her thighs, calves, and butt perfectly and then half way down the calves they straightened out and met the floor around her foot. He was then looking at her polished toes when she broke his concentration.

"I understand why you did it. It was hurtful yes, but I was being pesky and you were not exactly in the mood for company. This, I shouldn't be your responsibility. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. But I am still thankful." She was still looking down turning the glass in both hands.

He used his knuckle and lifted her face to look at him. He looked her straight in her beautiful eyes he noted and said "There is no excuse for what I did. Don't blame this on yourself. You have no control over the parents you were given. I actually don't mind babysitting after all." He said tapping her nose with his fore finger. He hadn't noticed how similar yet different her and Elena's faces had been until that moment. They had the same bone structure, same lips, same eye shape, but her eyes were blue and her skin was paler. It wasn't Olive like Elena. It was more Ivory. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She was like a kitten. One minute she hid, then wanted attention, soft spoken, then aggressive, ran away, played, and then comforted her attacker, now if she had been any more like a kitten he swore she would be purring. He laughed out loud at his little analogy.

"What's so funny?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Mhmm sure." She said stepping around him suddenly uncomfortable by being a little too comfortable around him. She finished her drink and changed the station. It was on some talk show now.

He watched her and wondered what was going on with him. Was he attracted to this girl? She wasn't at all his type. He then realized he must be in trouble and tried to convince himself it was like a Fatherly attraction he thought she was adorable and wanted to protect her. She found a dance station and turned around holding out her glass to him for more. He decided to put his thoughts aside and deal with them later. And filled her glass with a double. She drank it down quick and looked up at him slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I just really want to feel good." She said honestly.

he laughed. "Things have been tough huh?" She nodded and turned cleaned up her suitcase and started dancing. We'll be Alright by Travie McCoy was playing. She could never resist dancing to this song. Damon laughed at her, she hadn't realized she was dancing at first cause she was folding a few articles of clothing. She looked good dancing, she swayed her hips and popped her back to the rhythm and rolled her head.

When she heard him laugh she looked at him and laughed too then started dancing like a dork so if he made fun of her it would be because she was trying to be stupid. She held out her glass again and he refilled it. She downed it while dancing.

Some song came on neither one of them knew and Erin held her hand out to him to get him to dance with her she grabbed his arm after he didn't respond. He wouldn't move. He just smiled at her so she let go and turned around to dance by herself. He was afraid that if he danced with her he would, she would get the wrong idea. But when she turned around clearly hurt he reached out grabbed her arm and swung her back. They laced their fingers together and he placed his other hand on her back. He made sure not to place it to low to make her uncomfortable.

She was happily surprised and let out a childish giggle, he smiled at that and swayed her back and forth, dipping her backwards, and twirling her along to the music. They danced for quite a few songs. They were both laughing and smiling like idiots. He couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun. A slow song started and he brought her close she had initially pulled herself away when the song started. She realized they were getting a little close and she knew she was attracted to him. But that was it, he certainly wasn't attracted to her but then he pulled her close. She looked into his eyes questioning and he just looked down with hooded eyes and smiled.

"Maybe you're not such a Dick after all." She finally said.

"Ohh, I am. Trust me. I just like you is all." He smirked at her. He couldn't believe it but he did. She smiled and looked to the side. He laid her arm on his other shoulder and wrapped his arms around her holding her close as the song crescendoed in the background. It was then that he saw the bit on her neck again. It was more healed than it should have been.

She felt his breath on her bite and twinged and pulled herself closer to him. He stroked the ends of her hair, "It's okay Kitten. I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry I had to cut this off. It was getting to long so part two will be up next. Sorry if you think Damon is a little ooc i did the best I could. <strong>

**Please Review.**

**Much Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, Hope you enjoy. This is part two to Baby sitting. There is one more that I will be posting up tomorrow to conclude Babysitting. It will be a short one, but tasty I hope. **

**Thanks again for all of you adding me to your Favorite stories, Authors, and Alerts. Means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is strictly fiction.**

**With that being said, ill leave you to it.**

* * *

><p>Erin kept her cheek pressed to his chest feeling even safer than when she was with her father. That didn't stop the images from the woods from running through her head though.<p>

Damon loved the feel of her soft body pressed against him. It made him happy to know someone enjoyed his company and touch and it had absolutely _Nothing_ to do with sex. He smiled, he was not going to_ Ever_ let someone hurt her again, and he was almost sure that the minute he found out who hurt her he would rip their spleen out.

They continued dancing and Erin felt him tense, "What's wrong?"

He hesitated, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

She hadn't told anyone yet because she was afraid if she said it out loud she would collapse and loose her carefully built facade. "Yea..."

He stroked her back soothingly, "Will you tell me? Please?"

She choked a little, "I don't know if I can." She gripped his shirt with her hand in front of her face knowing that any second her feet would lose strength and she would fall.

He leaned back and looked in her eyes, still holding onto her, "You're safe with me Kitten."

She actually laughed at him, _"Kitten?_ You've already given me nickname and I don't even know your real name."

"Well you did call me _Slick_ when I found you so I guess you just went about it backwards. I'm Damon." He smiled and she bit her lip. "Why did you call me Slick?"

She debated on telling him. She was tired of all the secrets. "That is a conversation for another time. What you want to know is what happened." She cleared her throat and laid her forehead against his chest. She was about to start speaking when she realized where she had heard his name before, "You turned my mother."

Damon was surprised by the turn of events; he had been expecting her to tell him what had happened. She didn't seem afraid though she was just stating a fact. So he risked speaking. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry. But why are you bringing that up?"

"Don't apologize, she abandoned me, she sucks." Damon thought about how he had said the same thing to Elena before the Bachleor Auction and she had taken it all wrong and flipped out on him. Even more so when she found out he had turned her. Erin was the exact opposite of Elena. "Your name it just registered when you told me. I had heard it before from John when we first met." She was inhaling his scent when that final click fell into place. He was a Vampire.

She immediately let go of him and stepped back. He was curious. "What's wrong?"

"You're a Vampire." She said simply.

"That's generally a given when you turn someone." Hadn't she known this all along? He had been himself the whole time he had been around her. Everyone said he was a big bad Vampire but she didn't even have a hint until now. He held up a hand trying to communicate he wasn't going to hurt her.

She shook her head, "I'm not scared of you, I'm just surprised by myself that it took this long to figure out."

"Good, I don't think I could take it if you were scared of me." He looked at the clock. It was just pass 5 pm. He sat down on the foot of the bed beside her. He was about to ask her to tell him what happened when she blurted

"Can I trust you? Like with _anything_?"

He was a little taken aback and made sure he was sure of his answer and then said with his eyebrows pressed together, "Yes."

"Good." She said curtly and jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She was starving. She made 4 sandwiches, grabed a bag of chips, and a package of cookies. She knew her hunger was insatiable. She walked back into the room and sat down next to the very confused looking Damon. He eyed the handful of food and carefully said, "You know I don't eat food, right? I mean I can, as long as I keep a healthy diet." She hadn't actually planned on sharing but she wasn't going to say so, " ohh right, duhh." She took a bite out of her first sandwich.

"So what was that earlier?" Damon asked her wondering what the Hell was going on.

"There are things about me that no one knows and I'm tired of being alone. I want to talk to someone and not have to hide anymore. You are the first person I have actually found myself Wanting to tell. I keep reminding myself that they are in fact secrets." She said all this between bites. She had finished her first sandwich.

He took all this in. He had no idea what these secrets might be, and he knew that he needed to know them. That was the only way he could successfully protect her. He nodded, "your secrets are safe with me."

"Do you know anything about my birth?" She had taken a big bite and was halfway through her second sandwich.

"No, I know what John told Elena about Isobel not allowing him in delivery room and her abandoning Elena with the Gilberts." He said plainly.

"Well John pretended to be a nurse and was actually there. They pronounced me dead and sent me off to the morgue, John snuck me out the back and took me to his family's Burial Ground to give me a semi-proper burial" he was surprised to hear that John would do something like that, "just seconds before he was about to drop me into the ground he cut himself and then suddenly I was breathing." She had now finished her second sandwich and opened the chips. Damon thought about how lucky that had been and how weird it was. "He took care of me until I was about 6, that was when Isobel became a Vampire and started dragging John into things and basically using him as her pawn. So to keep me hidden he sent me away to live with Isobel's sister Jessica. He knew that she wouldn't go to see her anytime soon. So that was where I grew up."

Damon hadn't moved a muscle, he was just sitting there starring at her with his eyebrows pressed together and his lips in a tight line. Erin started eating the third sandwich. He started to think maybe this was why she was so fat. She ate a ton, but he could hear her stomach complain and groan in hunger so he knew she wasn't gorging herself and no matter how much she ate it just kept going.

She settled herself back into the bed putting down the sandwich knowing she had had more than enough. And hoped her body wouldn't betray her, especially not in front of this boy.

Damon realized maybe it was his turn to speak, "How was your child hood then? Was it nice?" He was surprised that he actually cared to hear the answer.

"It was average, nothing out of the ordinary until about a week ago. I mean I went to school, went to work, came home, ate, chores, exercise, bath, and bed. Just like anyone else." She said reminiscent.

"So what happened to make you come here?" He was still lost as to her physical appearance. She was clearly one to work out, she ate a lot but only because her body begged her to, she stopped trying to limit herself but her stomach was crying for more.

She hesitated; she didn't really want to tell the whole story again. "Long story short? Elena showed up. Elena left. Jessica called someone. She wrote a note. She almost caught me home on a school day. Someone was at the door and I saw them, I saw my aunt, I saw..." She trailed off eyes closed laying back on the bed with her arms on her stomach. She raised one and covered her mouth.

Damon noticed this and reached out a hand to soothe her rubbing her thigh, "shhh, it's okay, you don't have to tell me."She immediately realized how pathetic she was being and threw her hand up to her face trying to cover herself as if he wouldn't see. He leaned back onto his elbow and touched her elbow, "don't be embarrassed. You went through an ordeal. It's alright to be shaken." She immediately let out a quiet sob, and rolled away from him.

He got up and walked to the other side of the bed grabbing the liquor on his way and sat at the head of the bed in front of her face. He pulled her onto his lap and smoothed her hair out with his fingers. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Take this, it helps trust me."

She did as he said, she sipped at it fighting heart ache. After she finished the glass she was numb all over and could speak again. "I watched that man kill her. There was nothing I could do. She was just dead." She starred off into space and he rubbed her shoulder. He knew this was so '_not Damon_' but he realized this _was_. Before he had become a vampire he was a romantic, he cared about human life. He loved being human, and he missed it more than anything that was his secret. He wanted to take her mind off of it so he said quickly, "Why did you call me slick?"

She chuckled,_ finally_, he thought. "That's what I call you in my dreams."

_What?_ "You dream about me?" He was genuinely surprised and curious. She had called him this the first time they had met.

She was too drunk to be embarrassed. "Yea, Slick and Stud. That's what I named you two."

"Ohh, so your cheating on me are ya? What I'm not good enough for you?" he said mockingly.

She laughed and hit him a little too close to the groin area, it was then that he noticed he had a female's head in his lap and they were not engaging in an intimate act what so ever. This was new to him. Even as a human he was still a Casanova.

"No, not for Elena apparently." She said matter-of-factly. Damon was stung by these words. Then it hit him. "Elena?"

"Ohh shit that came out all wrong. Let me explain." She sat up now and her head rushed in protest. "I have these dreams, these premonitions or whatever of Elena's life. What she sees and who she's with, and what she feels." She said the last part looking down from Damon, she didn't want him to ask her but he did anyway.

"Do you know how she feels about me?" He was almost hopeful. He knew she loved him, just refused to admit it.

She looked up at him, his eyes glowing and kind. She didn't want to lie to him, and she didn't want to hurt him.

Damon saw the confliction in her eyes. "Ohh" he looked down like a wounded puppy.

She threw her arms around him holding his head to her neck and whispering comforts in his ear. He was surprised by the sudden contact. She really wasn't scared of him. And she really did care about him.

She pulled back hand on the back of his neck, starring him straight in the eye. "She doesn't know what she's missing. And frankly? She doesn't deserve you." He starred back into her eyes trying to give them a color but they were indescribable. No one had ever said anything so remotely kind to him. And he was almost radiant with excitement. He felt like the Grinch. Then he saw her eyes drop to his lips. Years and years of practice told him exactly what she was thinking about. He started to lean in to kiss her because that was all he wanted to do at that moment when she suddenly hugged him again and laid back down.

She cleared her throat. "I mean if she wants to be with that..._Masochistic, blood thirsty, murderous, filthy excuse for a Vampire_? Then let her." He looked down and saw her staring forward, eyes glistening then a single tear fell from her eye and said it all. Stefan had attacked her in the Woods, Stud as she called him.

"I'm sorry. He will pay for this." He said touching her neck gently where her wound was. She rolled over instantly, looking at him incredulously. She had no idea what was going on. "I know what happened in the woods that night. Stud attacked you, didn't he?" He smoothed her hair again.

She nodded, eyes wide.

"Stud's real name is Stefan. Elena's Boyfriend. " He took a deep breath, "and my Brother."

Erin couldn't believe this. "I think I need another drink." Damon obliged. She rolled over and rested her chin on his knee. "This sucks."

He laughed. "Yes, yes it does." She looked up at him, "Elena doesn't trust you and she doesn't like you. I can't figure out why though?" He was stung hearing this out loud, and was about to respond when she went on. "She finds you highly attractive though, and she longs to feel you, but still doesn't like you. She almost hates you. But she loves that, that, that MONSTER!" She said the last part with Disgust sliding off her tongue. He smirked, now he knew she was attracted but still she didn't like him. He was about to speak, again, when she turned to her side and laid her head against his thigh and looked up at him and said, "What don't I know about you?"

Damon actually laughed. "You know a lot more about me than most actually. This. Here. People would commit you to Bedlam if you told someone I was a '_trustworthy person'_ let alone a _nice guy_. Out there? Around '_do gooder_' little brother, I'm the bad guy. Always have been, even back with our father. Eventually I got tired of trying to convince people that I was better than he was so I gave up and let them believe what they wanted. So I became the '_Big Bad Vampire_' I'm not going to lie though, I Do enjoy it, every bit of it. But I still hide all of_ this_." He motioned to the room. She realized he associated this room, their room, as who he was. "Since the moment I walked in here to apologize, I have been, or should I say, haven't had on my Facade."

She looked up at him. And smiled. But it quickly vanished when she realized what that meant. "I'm sure if you showed this side to Elena she would jump your bones." She looked down.

Damon considered this but couldn't find the appeal to it anymore. He didn't want to play games anymore. But he had a sudden urge to say "are you saying You want to jump my bones?" He winked at her and wiggled a brow.

She smacked him in the groin a little too hard and she immediately grabbed it, not realizing it, and started to apologize incessantly. Damon flinched initially, it hadn't hurt too bad but then she was holding it and rubbing him. He knew she didn't mean it. It was a reflex. And he grabbed her hand and shifted it away slightly. Her eyes grew in embarrassment and she face planted into the comforter. "Ohh my Godd!"

"It's okay I'm fine. Just tender." He lied. Truth was, he was afraid he would get a little too excited.

She jumped up looking at the clock and saw that it was 9pm. "Pajama time!" She said trying to wiggle out of the awkward situation. She ran to the bathroom with her folded up PJ's she had laid out earlier on the dresser.

Damon sat there amused and embarrassed himself. She had already gotten a rise out of him, and almost got another. This was new territory for Damon. She wasn't even trying and he normally had Much more control. He was about to get up to go to the living room when she came out of the bathroom. She had on a Black Tank top and little cotton black and white shorts. He admired her plump toned legs and curvy waist and full breasts.

She saw him eyeing her, "sorry I hadn't expected guests." She jumped into bed and got under the covers. She knew it was okay to wear this. He wasn't attracted to her and she knew it.

Damon scooted down on the head board and brought her over to his chest, just wanting to be close to her. They both had several more drinks finishing off the bottle and talked about each of their pasts. She told him all about her boring childhood. While he filled her head with 150 years of sibling rivalry, her ancestor Katherine, the current day Elena and everything in between. They were getting to know each other inside and out. They were up till almost 4 talking. They knew everything they needed to know, except one thing. They were falling for each other. Hard.

They fell asleep with Erin's head softly laid on his stomach and her hand on his thigh. Damon's hand was on her waist and the other on his chest interlaced with the ends of her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet? Will he get over Elena? Will they live Hapily ever after? Who the hell knows. <strong>

_Comments would be nice..._

**MuchLove**


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING!_ This is a little Lemony. So if you dont want to read you can skip ahead to the next chapter and the story will still move along smoothly. **

**Its not the best smutty/lemon and there is a reason for it. You will see why at the end.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any Characters this is strictly fiction. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Damon suddenly felt a gentle rubbing on his pants. He wondered if he were imagining it but was pleasantly surprised to find she was rubbing him in soft circles. He ran a hand over her hair and she sighed and began to unbutton his pants.<p>

Damon couldn't believe this, she was the one initiating this, she was so confident. He shifted allowing her better access. The blankets slid down to her waist and he saw the gentle curve of her waist and he reached out and stoked it. She arched her back in response. He couldn't take it anymore so he quickly rolled her over placing his body on top of hers.

What was he doing? They had to stop. "We can't do this. If we do there is no going back." He said half hoping she would be rational and half hoping she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She responded simply by reaching up and kissing him lightly and passionately on the lips. He responded immediately, delving his tongue into her mouth, wanting to be connected as much as possible.

She made him feel human again and he wanted to be as if they were one. She rolled him over again and went down on him, kissing her way down his stomach through his shirt. She smiled up at him with lust filled eyes, and pulled him out of his boxers. He stared at her unbelievably, she was really doing this. He decided to let her, he wanted her to.

She took him into her mouth instantly and bobbed her head a few times. He knew he was growing harder by the second she smiled at him and licked with a strong tongue up the underside of his shaft, swirling her tongue at the tip and kissing it lightly.

Damon gripped the sheets beside him letting out a small groan he started to move to flip them when she pressed on his stomach and practically pleaded with him to let her finish.

She sucked hard and played with him every which way he could have ever imagined. He was lost in a sea of white behind his eye lids when he groaned again, and touched the back of her head signaling he was close. She smiled and gripped the base of his shaft causing his orgasm to last longer.

Damon bucked at this surprise and moaned, "Ohh, Fuck, Erin."

She swallowed his load and looked back up at him he was riding cloud 9 and he encircled her in his arms. He looked over at her to return the favor and in the place of the girl he had just fallen for was...none other than Katherine Pierce giving him a devilish smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who skipped Chapter 10, Damon and Erin had a little bit of fun, when Damon went to hold Erin in her place was Katherine Pierce.**

**This is picking up in the middle of Miss Mystic Falls Episode 19 season 1. Its the morning of the pageant. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Damon shot upright and was blinded. He strained his eyes looking for Katherine. She was finally back, in his arms, but he realized that wasn't what he wanted anymore. He looked around for her and realized he had been dreaming. Erin was still cuddled, and folded due to his upright position so he laid himself back down, on his stomach with her hand on his thigh. His hands went back to her waist and hair and he looked down at the girl he knew he was falling for, then again he had had a lot to drink.<p>

He thought about the dream from beginning to end over and over, he was getting highly aroused but made himself relax before she became aware of it. It occurred to him that he hadn't had a dream since his early years of being a vampire. This wasn't normal, but it was mostly a welcomed dream so he ignored it.

He was brushing her hair with his fingers when the door creaked open.

Alaric stood on the other side and stared in shock at the bed. Damon didn't panic often but this was as good a time as any. He felt guilty about what was running through his head and the whole situation.

Alaric motioned for him to join him in the living room. Damon gently lifted her and placed a pillow in his place and tucked her in securely before joining Alaric.

He quietly shut the door behind him and entered the living room.

"Have you officially lost your mind?" Alaric said arms spread.

"Didn't you know? That happened weeks ago." He threw his hand over his shoulder to indicate it was old news.

"That is Johns Daughter. He's going to stake you Damon."

"Look, John doesn't have to know. That's the beauty of it. Not to mention, he knows I'm going after his other girl and yet I'm still alive, err...you know what I mean." He shifted his eyes and feet as he realized he didn't know what to say.

"Exactly. You're going after Elena. So why are you messing with Erin? And in my bed!" Alaric practically yelled the last part.

"I'm not anymore. I don't think. And we didn't do anything. Just talked all night, I've got 2 friends now." Damon winked at Alaric and shrugged. "You and little miss thing in there. I know everything now." He walked past Alaric to the door raising his eyebrows and looking at him out of the corners of his eyes. "I probably know even more than you or John now." He hmphed and left.

He went home to get ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant when he ran into Stefan. He decided to taunt him a bit, even though he wanted to rip him to shreds.

"You seem awfully Chipper. Less doom and Gloom more pep in your step." Damon danced toward him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned on his heels still heading down the hall.

"You spent the last century and a half being the poster child for Prozac. Now you want me to believe this new you has nothing to do with human blood?" He was mocking him now.

"I'm clean." Stefan shrugged walking backwards.

"You're Lying!" He whined somewhat annoyed and amused. This was not the brother he was used to.

"Believe what you want." He smirked and turned the corner.

Damon was exasperated, he turned punching the air. He wanted to kill Stefan for what he had done.

He grabbed a quick shower and threw on an Armani suit, a John Vervados white button up underneath, with a black tie. He headed out the door and went over to Alaric's real quick.

Alaric opened the door to Damon and beamed at him mockingly, "Who can't get enough of whom now?"

Damon walked past him into the apartment. "Don't flatter yourself. Where is she?"

"Still sleeping."

"Really? It's almost noon." Alaric shrugged. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Mystic?" He said rolling he's neck.

"Can't go. Babysitting. Someone has to stay here." He shrugged.

"Get ready you're going. I have a feeling she will stay, especially after last night." Damon looked at the bedroom door thinking about it.

"I thought you said nothing happened? So that's why she's sleeping, she is worn out by Vampire sex." He said dropping his arms to his side.

"No, Damn it. She's hung over! Thanks by the way." He winked toward his stash, "Vampire sex? Really?"

He shrugged looking down at the floor, "I don't know."

Damon turned and headed to the bedroom with some advil and water. She was still in the same position. He smiled at the sight and sat down in front of her. He stroked her cheek, "Wake up, Kitten. I come baring gifts."

She stirred realized her eyes were sensitive to the light and threw the blankets overhead letting out a muffled "5 more minutesss..."

"I may not be here then." Damon teased.

She slid the blanket down her face slowly peeking at him with squinted eyes. "Can't wait to get outta here can ya?"

"Actually, I already left once.". She huffed. "I came back didn't I?"

"I was kidding." She rose to her elbows and Damon had a clear view of her crevice located just below the collar. Her tank top had slid down in the night and he could see her bra peeking out. "I had fun last night." She said wholeheartedly.

"Me too" he smiled.

"Why are you dressed so Handsome?" She raised an eyebrow. "Stand, turn, let me see." He did and wiggled his butt a little as well. He felt free with her. "Niice." She sang. He smiled and handed her the pills and water afraid to say something stupid.

"Elena should love it." She said trying to hold back the bitterness from making an appearance in her voice.

He looked at her, he didn't know what to say, which was new because he Always knew what to say.

"I'm sorry", she said realizing what she said. "I just, I don't even know her yet and she's getting on my last nerve."

Damon smiled. "Hmmm, can I trust you to stay here and not go anywhere? Alaric would really like to take Jenna to the party and I have to tell Elena about Stefan still drinking human blood. I can come back tonight if you want me to?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully, "Just no more escape attempts Houdini."

She laughed, "I'm hardly Houdini, didn't you hear? I failed." She reached out suddenly and grabbed his forearm; he could feel the electricity running through them. "You can't tell Elena about me!"

"I know, and I wasn't planning on it. Your secrets are safe with me remember?"

She relaxed again. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm almost positive I'll be sleeping off last night the rest of the day." She closed her eyes and laid on her back smiling.

He lifted her hand carefully and planted a kiss on it. He really just wanted to touch her skin with his lips and he wasn't disappointed it was softer than he ever imagined. Also he felt a simple wave would be too little and a kiss elsewhere would be too much.

She sighed, "Get out of here you Womanizer, you!"

Damon chuckled and headed for the door, "ohh yea, by the way, I added my Number into your phone text me or call me if you need me and I'll be here like that!" He snapped his fingers for effect.

She smiled, "Yea, Yea, now go! I have sleep to attend to."

"We're good to go." He said clapping his hands at Alaric. "She's staying put and you have a date."

"Please tell me you didn't compel her."

"No actually I didn't." He hadn't even thought to compel her, and now that he thought about it it wouldn't have worked anyway. She seemed to resist it somehow.

Anna walked into the party and Damon walked over to her greeting her with a smile that hinted he was up to no good. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yea well if you want to fit in sometimes that means you have to wear uncomfortable heals. I remember this event from 1864.I was supposed to enter before everything happened." She reminisced.

"Nostalgia is a bitch." Damon mocked.

"If you came here to mock me feel free to run along."

"I was just making small talk." He said innocently.

She rolled her eyes scanning the crowd. "How's Erin?"

He was surprised she knew her name. He had told her Katy that day, why would she tell Anna her real name? "How did you know her name?" He said suddenly serious.

"I didn't, she told me, didn't you know her name?"

"Spill, Anna, now."

"I can't."

"NOW!"

"Her and I were friends before!" She blurted.

"Why?" Damon said impatiently. He wanted to know why they were friends.

"Because she's the other Doppelganger..." She looked down

"And how do you know that?" Damon said furious.

"Katherine." Was all she said and then she walked away.

Damon was furious, excited, afraid, and depressed all at the same moment. He loved Katherine, but he hated her more. He went to find Elena wanting to get it over with so he could get back to Erin. He found her in a room by herself.

"We need to talk."

"Can this wait," she shook her dress.

"No, it can't." He got right in front of her. "Stefan is still drinking human blood."

"How do you know?" She actually doubted him, thinking he was making this up. This turned Damon's stomach. He got over it quickly when he saw Erin's strewn body in the woods that morning.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood contraband."

She sat down, "he said he was good, it was over."

"Stefan is hooked. He will do anything; say anything because he doesn't want to stop."

"Well, what do we do?"

That was when the door opened and Stefan stepped in "what's going on?"

"Just filling Elena in on your Extracurricular activities." Damon said picturing himself ripping his head off.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know about the blood Stefan." Elena said Curtly.

"I'm gunna go...downstairs and...Drink." Damon walked past his brother and down stairs.

It was about 15 minutes later when the lineup started. They called Stefan and he was nowhere to be seen. He stepped in for Elena at the stairs.

"Where's Stefan?" She whispered.

"I Don't know." They walked out to the patio where they did the dance that was passed down from the original families so he knew all the steps.

Jenna whispered to Alaric, "Why is she dancing with Damon?"

"I have no idea." Alaric said eyeing Damon intently.

They held eye contact the entire dance and just as he let himself believe that Elena and him had a chance, he saw the mistrust flicker in her eyes. Then all he could think of was Erin.

After the dance was over Alaric caught him.

"Again, what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you my father! Give it a rest."

"Don't you get it? Elena and Erin are sisters."

"Yea so?" Damon shrugged off the taller man; he had no business in his personal life.

"I thought you of All people would be kinder than that."

"Okay what are you talking about?"

"Let's just put it like this. This year? Your Katherine." Alaric walked away after that, he had made his point.

Damon went and grabbed a drink. He had a lot to think about and he didn't want to. Just weeks ago he thought he was falling for Elena, but now he was almost certain he had fallen for Erin, his Kitten. It was still a mystery to him as to why he liked her. He looked up at Elena and she looked away and rolled her eyes and refused to make eye contact with him. He realized at that moment the cliché 'No relationship can survive without trust and respect' he now saw how true that actually was. So he called Erin, he had no idea what he was going to say, all he knew was that he needed to hear her voice. When she answered he couldn't help but smile.

"The Eternal Stud? Really?" She said with a sleepy muffled, amused voice. He had programed that as his contact id in her phone.

"Haha, yup. You don't agree?" He asked jokedly.

"You're too much. Is everything okay?" She asked afraid of what he might say.

"That's my line! I take care of you remember?"

"Well sir, you called me and everyone could use someone to take care of them from time to time." She said warmly.

He felt his face go warm, was he blushing? "Alright, alright, I was just calling to make sure you were still staying put." He said in a mock authority.

"Of course. I would still be sleeping if you hadn't called me Mr...wake people up!" She had nothing to say so she rushed the last part.

"Well excuse me!" He said faking hurt. "Can I come over tonight?" He really wanted to see her. "Or will you still be sleeping?" He said trying to sound less desperate.

* * *

><p><strong>Im keeping most of the action scenes the same. Like with Stefan, unless i write other wise. I hope you recognized my quotes I dropped in from the show. Ive been doing that a lot. <strong>

**Thanks for your reviews/Alerts/and favorites. It is Truly Humbling:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is not a chapter update im sorry, but I wanted to get you guys opinion. **

**Should I stay as close to the acton of the show as possible and stick with it the way I have or go in a slightly different direction where I can focus more on the characters versus what happens? I will still follow the plot, but not the same way...like Katherine and Isobel will come back and Eventually Klaus and Elijah. **

**What would you guys like to see?**

**any suggestions would be greatly appreciated because I for one, am torn..**

**please comment, I'm having a bit of writers block due to this decision.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had already had this written when I posted 12, but I held off because I wanted to make it longer. I still haven't made my decision and figured out which way I am going exactly. A little writers block and loss of inspiration at the moment. Hopefully it will come back tomorrow. I would hate to keep my lovelies waiting. **

**Thank you for your Reviews and Alerts and Favorites. Each one is fire to my story, Keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

* * *

><p>Erin sighed, "I guess..."<p>

"Ohh I see how it is." Damon spat.

"No, no, I'd love for you to come over." She smiled, she felt all warm and tingly insider hearing his voice. "Okay, so if you are '_Eternal Stud'_ in my phone? What am I in yours? Do I even want to know?"

He laughed, her name was MyKitten, but he was afraid to say that so he simply said, "Kitten."

He saw John eyeing him curiously, and then motioning for him to follow him. "Uhh, I gotta go. See you tonight, Kitten."

"Ohhkayy." She sang. And the line went dead. For a moment he felt cold. Alone. She wasn't there. He immediately pulled himself together and walked over to John.

"Why do I get the _distinct_ feeling you are about to give me some really bad news?" He said leaning into him and pressing his lips together.

"There is a broken mirror in the upstairs bathroom. There is blood and signs of a struggle."

"God Damn it!" Damon knew it had been his brother and it was only a matter of seconds before John figured it out.

"Do you think it's about time we put your brother down?"

_Shit_ he already knew. "I'll take care of it." He strode away in search of Elena to let her know what was going on.

They found Stefan in the woods attacking a girl who should have been in the competition.

Damon stood shocked. All he could see was Erin in place of the girl Stefan was now holding. He wanted to murder him.

After Stefan ran off and Damon played his role as town protector for Ms. Forbes he walked home.

The whole way all he could think about was Erin and how he was determined to see her tonight. After what he saw with Stefan he wasn't quite sure when that would be.

He met Anna at his door. "Okay, this is getting weird." He said approaching her carefully.

"You need to know something. Katherine knows about Erin, she has since she was born. She followed John that night just out of curiosity. She had me keep an eye on her. Erin and I were friends. Until Katherine sent me here to watch you and make sure you got the tomb open."

Damon stared at her unbelieving. She wanted the tomb open? Of course! To get all her friends back. "Does Katherine know she's here?" He said suddenly panicking.

"Yes, she told me last night. Apparently she was looking for Isobel and wondered over to Alaric's place to see if she was there, she saw you all cozy with her great, great, great, great,-"

"I get it!" Damon panicked, Katherine had seen him and he hadn't even know. He was so lost in Erin that he wasn't even paying attention to the world around him. Yes another cliche was proven true; the girl would 'be the death of him'.

"Does Isobel know too?" He said out of curiosity.

"No, Katherine doesn't want her to know. She wants her hidden too, and she is even willing to foot the bill."

Damon heard all he needed to when Elena drove up. He dismissed Anna and walked over to the car.

"Whaaat?" He said irritated.

"How are we going to help Stefan?" She said looking up at him. She was trying to manipulate him and he knew it.

"What makes you think I even want to help? I have other things to do." He was just screwing with her he knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill him.

"I know you care, Damon." She said looking up into his blazing eyes. "It's not that hard to be the good guy. Just try it sometime."

Damon was furious. She couldn't see the good in him. He threw his hands on top of the car. "Fine. I will." He turned and walked toward the house.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill him." He said menacingly serious.

"That's not even close to being the good guy!" She yelled pleading.

He flipped around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, actually it is. He's hurting people. He's lost control. He's a danger and needs to be put down. I'm doing this for everyone!"

She stared in shock. "Don't you think your being a little too rash? He only hurt the one girl, she's fine!"

"She wasn't the only one Elena." All he could see was Erin bleeding against the tree and how thankful she Had been alive. "There is one other I happened to come across. Stefan left her for dead in the woods. He tortured her. He has to be stopped."

Elena was crying. "That's not Stefan, he's lost control, but we can help him! Please Damon, I have a plan."

Why is it she can love this monster but not me? Damon thought. He threw her back; he didn't even want to be in contact with her. It sent ice up his bones. "Alright then. What's this little plan of yours?"

"Vervain. I can get close enough and inject him. We can leave him in the basement until he is clean."

He was surprised at how sensible her plan really was.

"Okay. We don't have much time let's go. I wasn't kidding about having shit to do."

Everything went as planned and they locked him in.

"You coming?" He asked from the bottom of the stairs back at Elena at the cell door. She shook her head and slid down the wall to sit. Damon nodded and gave her a gentle sympathetic smile, and walked up the stairs. He had to make it to his destination. He had to see Erin.

Erin was out of bed and running, _as always_, trying to chase away the fog in her head. She had been in bed all day and eaten all the cookies and chips from last night. Her stomach still complained though.

She welcomed the fog compared to the vision she had earlier. Damon had danced with Elena so beautifully. They had insane eye contact. She couldn't believe she had believed for even a second that he might Actually like her. Of course not. Then shortly after Damon had called her. He was beyond confusing. She knew she was falling for him, but there was no way he was falling for her. She was trying to push the images out of her mind when she suddenly felt Damon behind her. He had jumped on the treadmill behind her and was running singing along to the radio "I make them good girls go Baaaddd!" She got tripped up and stumbled backwards into him laughing. He laughed and caught her. "Did I scare you Kitten?" He pretended to be surprised. She punched him in the chest.

"Not cool." She walked away grabbing a towel to dry off her perspiration.

He watched her dab at her neck chest and arms. He walked over to her, his intention to kiss her.

"You and Elena looked like quite the handsome couple." She said turning away from Damon heading to the bathroom to throw the towel in the hamper and comb through her hair.

Damon couldn't believe it. "What did you see?"

"Just a very intense dance between you two."

_Shit._ "Erin, I, it's not..." He had no idea what to say.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Damon."

"No I do! But I don't know how." He looked at her pleading. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her, make them one, kiss her and promise her he only wanted her. She shut the door. She said through the door, "I need a shower. Well talk when I get out, okay?"

He didn't even get to answer when the shower head sputtered to life. He realized he hadn't eaten. So he ran home and grabbed a few bags of blood downed them and then grabbed a few more to stash in Alaric's fridge. He planned on spending a lot of time there.

Elena caught him in the hallway. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, why would you care?" he shoved past her. Damon sped away out of the house. He got back just as Erin got out of the shower. She was in a towel still.

"You know, you should really learn about this new custom, its called knocking. Say it with me." She grinned at him.

He loved this girl, she was feisty. He feigned hurt and walked back out the door. He shut it behind him and knocked. "Room Service." Alaric shook his head at him from the couch.

He walked in with a bag and she eyed it curiously.

"What's that?" She said pointing at the bag with her thumb.

He smirked, "AB negative to go."

"Eww." She laughed. "You suck at room service."

He laughed too and they both sat down on the bed. He poured his bag into a glass and he looked at her hoping this wouldn't make her run. But then he saw something. And only the smallest something. He saw her eyes dart to the glass after he had finished pouring it. Without his enhanced eyes he would have missed it. The veins in her eyes grew, they shot out from the corners and lengthened a quarter its length and pulsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I had A LOT planned from the beginning, my problem is making is 'beautiful' like anyone can write a plot and twist but i want you to fall inlove with the characters and believe their actions and understand thier intentions. You follow? <strong>

**Hopefully Inspiration will hit again. **

**Any are Greatly appreciated. **

**MuchLove**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this chapter is short, but the writers block continues. Of course I wouldnt leave you guys with nothing today. Tomorrow should be a very tasty update. Very Juicy. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments on whitch way to go. I have decided to veer away from the show. Ill still incorporate some of my favorite parts but I want to give you all something that is New and Fresh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction. **

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>She looked away when she noticed he was looking at her. She was afraid that it was inappropriate to watch him drink the blood, so she sat back against the head board grabbed her diary and began writing.<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it has been awhile, again. I'm going to skip all the boring bullshit. I only need to say one word, Damon._

"Damon" she whispered.

He stopped drinking and looked at her, "yes?"

She didn't mean to say it out loud. "Please don't spill your dinner on the bed." She said quickly trying to cover.

_Okay maybe more, but he is All I can think about. He's like the tether holding me down to reality. He is perfect, he is sarcastic, fun, and compassionate. I do believe he has a dark side, but I don't think it really would matter. He hasn't done anything I wouldn't yet. He just makes me so happily...angry._

_I know, I know, eat some star bursts. I'm a contradiction. But I'm serious, he makes me happy and because of that he makes me angry. I hate the fact that I know I can't have him. He is in love with Elena, he was in love with Katherine, actually still getting over that. And me? He pities me. He is only taking care of me because I'm pathetic. Don't get me wrong, I love having him here all the time, but its just not fair. I want him soooo bad! Ugh. It's not fair to either of us. FML._

_Sincerely,_

_Unrequited._

This was really weird. He had to figure this out so he began puzzling it all together. He had started thinking when she started writing.

_Okay,_ he thought._ Her eyes minorly change in the presence of blood. She has stamina like i've never seen before. She is faster than normal humans her size. She is strikingly beautiful,_ he knew this didn't have anything to do with anything but he had to throw that in. _She heals a tad bit faster than normal humans. She eats a ton and never seems satisfied. She was born dead and then woke up over an hour later._

He played with these facts in his head no matter how he arranged them he still kept coming up blank.

"Damon..." She whispered as she wrote in her diary.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and was hoping she would answer his question. "Yes?"

"Please don't get your dinner on the bed."

Dinner, blood,_ BLOOD_! John had cut his hand just before Erin woke up. She smelled the blood! She woke up to the blood. Damon was almost positive this was the mystery.

She closed her diary and looked up at him as he finished the last swallow. He watched her eyes intently, as soon as the blood was gone, so were her Veins. He watched them shrink back into place.

He had no idea what all of this meant so he just looked at her, he wanted to see what was in her diary. What she was writing and if any of it could fill in the missing pieces.

"Damon." She snapped her fingers at him. "Welcome back." She grinned ah he came back.

"Sorry got lost in thought."

"Damon, I don't think you should stay here tonight." She looked down at her diary beside her.

Damon was hurt. "If that's what you want. But can I ask for a reason why?"

She hesitated. "Truth?"

"Always." He hoped they would always tell each other the truth.

She exhaled slowly. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She said still staring at her diary.

He was euphoric, she Loved him. He loved her too and he knew it. "So your sending me away?" He couldn't help the amused tone that was slipping through.

"Damon, its the only way! I have to stop seeing you. You make things so, so Hard!" _So do you_, he thought glancing down at his pants. "I know I can never have you. I'm a big girl, literally," she gestured to her body and Damon cringed, not out of disgust but out of pain for her she didn't believe she was beautiful to him. "And I know I can't compete with Elena, and Katherine. I'm the Pierce that drew the short straw and I can live with that." She closed her eyes then looked back up at him. She got up and walked past him to the door motioning for him to follow her. She opened the front door and looked at him with tears in her eyes, this was the last thing she wanted to do. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly taking one last breath so she would remember the scent of him forever. "But I can't live with you always under me teasing me. It's not fair to either of us." She let go of him and stepped back opening the door.

He stepped out completely confused. He was being rejected, but in a Whole new way. He stood outside the door and said "Erin, I-"

She cut him off, "don't worry, I don't plan on making anymore escape attempts, Houdini has officially left the building. Your babysitting is no longer needed." She smiled at him weakly and her eyes shifted down, he longed to look in her eyes just once more when she shut the door.

Erin turned around to Alaric sitting there eyes wide with confusion, he wasn't sure what he had just seen but when Erin started crying he understood. She loved what she couldn't have. He stood up and walked over to her before the first tear fell, she was wrapped in the tall man's arms and he was rubbing her back sympathetically. "Shhh, sweetheart listen. It will be alright." He took her over to the couch and they sat down to watch a movie. She quietly sobbed in his lap on a pillow and Alaric just kept stroking her thinking of all the ways he was going to kill Damon next time he saw him.

Erin liked Alaric very much, he was kind and welcoming, and the second he wrapped his arms around her she felt like she actually had a family again. She had Alaric, John, and...that was it. But it was for the best right?

Damon stood outside the door staring in disbelief. She wanted him but she didn't want him. What the hell is that about? He placed his hand against the door and closed his eyes listening to her sob on the other side. "If only you knew, Erin." He whispered.

"Ohh how Adorable."

Damon turned around see Katherine standing at the end of the hallway leaned against the wall with a sneer plastered across her face. "Katherine." He spat.

"Hi Damon." She smiled, "I couldn't help but over hear the little soap opera playing out inside the teacher's apartment. You two got pretty close from what I saw last night." That was when it clicked for Damon, the dream, it was her. "It was just too easy to get into your head, you should really take better care of yourself." He crossed his arms. "I must admit though, it hurts to know you don't love me anymore." She pretended to pout.

"Ohh please, Katherine, try finding out that after 150 years of trying to save the same heartless woman, then finding out she was free all along, and never bothered to drop you a line. That hurts. I'm over it now." He said bitterly.

"Clearly," she pointed toward the door "she is too."

"Shut up Katherine. What do you want?" He spat.

"I was just checking in on my Hybrid"

"Your what?"

"My Hybrid" she said matter-of-factly.

Damon now knew what she was. He had been right.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for splitting them up just when they started to really connect. I had to do it. No relationship is perfect. I know that and I am trying to keep this story as realistic as possible, well other than the Supernatural aspect of course.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Again thank you all for your Reviews/Alerts/and Favorites. They really bring a smile to my face. :)**

**MuchLove**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took longer than normal, computer troubles. Hope you Enjoy, I think my block has officially left the building. Im almost finished with tomorrows update. Prepare yourslef for some Lemons. **

**Thank you all for your comments/favorites/alerts. It makes me so happy, to know you are enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How is she a Hybrid?" Damon asked walking up to Katherine. He had to know everything.<p>

She smirked, she had his attention. "It was just an experiment."

"A what?" He was getting irritated because all he wanted to do was be with Erin, to walk in there and kiss her, reassure her, love her. He knew though that this was important.

"Throughout Isobel's pregnancy I injected my blood into one of the fetuses."

"Why would you do that?" He said pinching his brows together. "How could that possibly help you?"

She pretended to debate over whether or not to say what she was about to say, she needed Damon's services. Good thing she knew how to manipulate him. "I didn't abandon you Damon," she reached out and stroked his cheek "I was protecting you. I have a filthy past that is still chasing me. Why do you think I have a Doppelganger? I _am_ a Doppelganger, well was until I got out of it. I became a Vampire and that of course altered my DNA."

He stepped out of her reach, he didn't want to be anywhere near her. He looked at her sucking his cheeks against his teeth. "Still waiting for the key to this whole plan of yours, why is it you would try and make a Hybrid?"

"The Doppelganger is to be used in a sacrifice for the Originals." Damon's eyes grew wide. He didn't love Elena but he didn't want to see her hurt, or in this case Dead. "Don't worry, that's why I tried to make a Hybrid. She could be useful to...us."

Damon knew she was hiding something but he decided to play along. "What can a hybrid do? What makes them different?" He was only focused on getting his answers.

"Don't know, never been done before." She shrugged. "That's why I have been keeping an eye on her, and I must say she is Rather disappointing."

Damon knew of all kinds of things she was capable of and he knew he'd discover more, if he could only build up the nerve to get back in there. "Why can't Isobel know?"

She huffed, "Isobel is a spoiled little Bitch. I'm not telling her about anything that doesn't concern her."

"I feel the same way about you." He smirked.

"Don't make me mad Salvatore. I need you to keep her Hidden. If the originals find out about her everything will be ruined." She pleaded.

"Anna said something about you Footing the Bill?" He said smirking holding his hand out to her. She rolled her eyes and placed a card in his hand. "Thank you." He stowed it in his pocket. She scowled at him, and disappeared.

He stood there thinking about everything. No matter what she was, how fat she was, how completely ridiculous she was, he Had to be with her. He walked over to the door but just as he was about to knock he heard her laughing with Alaric. He dropped his hand and frowned at the door with his eyebrows raised. _She got over that fast; maybe she didn't love me as much as she thought._

He walked down the hall to the stairs._ No, she loves me or she wouldn't have said anything._ He turned around heading back to the door. He went to knock again. _What if she realizes I've been standing here the whole time? That would be creepy._ He walked back down the hall and down the stairs._ I can't be without her._ He shot back up the stairs to the door. He placed his hands on the door when he heard Alaric say "I love you, Erin." His eyes started stinging as if he were going to cry. He couldn't recall the last time that had happened. He shot out of the building. He found himself around it in an instant staring up at her room.

"I swear if you touch her I'll kill you, Ric. She's mine!" He shot up to her window. They weren't in the bedroom. He was pleased until he realized that they could easily be doing the nasty on the couch. He slammed his fist into the wall beside the window. Dust clouded and fell around his feet. He was about to come in through the window when he realized that was beyond weird. He was Not Edward Cullen. He sped back around to the front of the building, up the stairs, and to the door, he turned the handle and quickly opened the door.

The movie Alaric had chosen was Hairspray. He figured with the luscious leading lady, music, dancing, romance, and comedy it would perk Erin right up.

At first all Erin could think about was Damon. How when he looked at her it felt as if his piercing blue eyes could see through to her soul. How when he held her he didn't let go he squeezed her close, and her body molded to his perfectly. How he would soothe her with his cool fingertips. How his lips would curve involuntarily when she would smart off to him. How she could tell him _Anything._

The list went on and on. She was regretting telling him bout her feelings, she should have just stuck it out. She would rather have him in her life as just a friend than not in it at all.

She felt Alaric rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her. Guys were weirded out by crying and she wouldn't do it to him anymore. She sat up and wiped the tears away from her face.

"You okay?" Alaric asked looking up under his eyebrows.

"Yea, I should be anyway, I'm the one who sent him away." She paused and cleared her throat looking at the movie. "You know, I was Tracy for my school play in 10th grade?"

"Get out! Really?" He said stunned.

"Really." She smiled and imitated the dance on the screen at that moment.

"So that's why you can run and sing at the same time!" He said as if he had just solved a mystery.

"No, it because of that, that I got the part." She pointed out.

"Of course." He said clearly feeling stupid.

Erin felt Damon creeping back into her mind, so she jumped up and started dancing along with the movie. Alaric knew she was just Hot and Cold from the events of tonight but he just laughed at her and he joined in too. She danced and sang the rest of the song throwing her hair around and being overly Dramatic. Then she saw the empty blood bag on the corner of the bed through the cracked door and tripped over her own toes and fell behind the couch.

Alaric looked stunned for a second. She just disappeared! Then he stood up looked down at her and yelled "SAFE!" Swinging his arms out to the sides like an umpire. She was on her back and she looked up at him laughing and covered her face with one hand and the other on her stomach. He reached out and helped her to her feet. "I love you, Erin." He said giving her a sideways hug. She smiled at him and gave him a hug around the neck.

"Thank you! I mean it's just, no one really says that to me." She shook her head, "what am I saying? I love you too!" They laughed together; it was just then that Wilbur and Edna's duet started. Alaric and Erin began dancing around the living room lip syncing to each other into the remote and a Banana. The song was almost over when the door opened and there stood Damon with a murderous look on his face pointed right for Alaric.

Alaric dropped the Banana and stepped back hands held up.

He looked around. They were dancing? Nothing was going on. He was going crazy with jealousy for two Dorks dancing around a living room. He looked at Erin relieved, and terrified at the same time. He was about to bare his soul. But was he going to do it in front of Alaric?

"Damon, I told you to-" she started desperate.

"I know what _you_ said Erin. You haven't heard what_ I_ have to say." He walked over to her, eyes glistening with...something she couldn't put her finger on.

Alaric looked at Erin questioningly. She nodded at him and shoved Damon towards the bedroom. "Don't worry about me, Alaric. I can hear him out and not die." She laughed. "Can't wait to hear this." She rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet with her arms crossed.

"I know I have asked you Several times to call me Ric, and should I leave?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Ric." She cleared her throat, "feel free to stay, you might want to turn up the TV in case this becomes some screaming death match." She said laughing. "Thanks for everything Ala-Ric, I mean Ric." She shook her head.

"Just get in there! Prince charming awaits." He said nudging her forward. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door and headed to the Grill.

_Prince Charming? he must think hes real funny,_ she thought. When Erin walked into the room Damon was shutting the window curtains. "What is it Damon?" She said impatiently.

He turned around slowly, "did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Look if your only here to gloat? Feel free to leave. I've had enough rejection to last a lifetime." She said walking back to the door.

He ran behind her and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him. "Erin, for just one second can you please _stop talking!_ You keep thinking you know what I am going to say, do, and even feel!" He locked eyed with her she opened her mouth to speak, _"Shut up! You don't know anything!_" He stopped to see if she was going to be quiet, she stared up at him eyes watering. "I don't want to upset you, I really don't, that is the last thing I want to do right now." He placed his hands on either side of her face and rubbed her cheek and jaw line with his thumbs. "The first thing I want to do is this..." He leaned forward eyes locked and then looked at her lips that were slightly parted in surprise. He looked back up to her eyes and saw her eyes fall to his lips too. He leaned forward slowly and gently planted a chaste kiss on her. She was frozen; he pulled back only an inch still looking into her eyes, her heart beat was definitely raised. "Erin, I know I haven't known you long, but for a vampire time isn't much of a factor. The night we told each other everything? I have never felt so free, never been able to be myself, the real me. When I'm with you I'm the person I want to be, someone worth loving. I always pictured myself with Katherine or Elena because, well I don't know why actually, I haven't been able to look at either of them or think about them the same way since that night that you fell asleep in my arms. There has only been you, it is you Erin, it will Always be you." He stopped and swallowed, "I love you, Erin." He brushed the hair away from her eyes looking back and forth from one to the other searching for some kind of response. After a painfully long silence he pleaded, "Please say something."

She raised an eyebrow and scowled. "So Now i'm allowed to speak?" She let a grin spread across her face. She reached up with one hand and placed it over one of his hands and placed the other on the skin of his neck leaving her arm to dangle over his chest. She pulled him forward slightly and she kissed him this time. She parted her lips inviting him in and he immediately accepted.

He dropped his arms down her back and pulled her closer to him molding her body to his. She laced her fingers through his hair. She smiled into the kiss and he moaned. He was so happy. She pulled his head back slightly and removed her lips from his, their foreheads leaning against each other. She looked him in the eyes, "Say it again." She sighed.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Shut up?" She tapped his chest as hard as she could with the flick of her wrist considering he had her pressed against him with her arm stuck between them.

He chuckled and lifted his hand to her cheek again brushing her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Erin."

* * *

><p><strong>See, i didn't keep them apart long. <strong>

**Also, I love you guys theorizing over what is going to happen. When I see you guys get it close, it makes me feel like im doing my job, im getting my hints across. So again thank you!**

**This story is nearing its close, due to the fact she is about to find out what she is, so she will no longer be The Other Doppelganger. So hope you follow me into my second installment. :)**

**MuchLove**


	16. Chapter 16

**Prepare yourself for a dose of Smutty/Lemon. This story is officially Mature. If you cant handle it, im sorry, but im not going to try and make it flow without this being read as i have done before. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>He stood there smiling at her; he had never felt so happy in his entire...non-life. She smiled back up at him, she thought she would never find a guy and fall in love, let alone that guy love her back. She had never had a boyfriend before because of her weight because guys always seemed repulsed by her. She was fine with what she looked like, it was everyone else who had a problem with it, and she had accepted the fact that she would always be alone.<p>

"Now you say it." He said to her smirking.

She smiled a full smile as if she just now realized this was all real. "I love you too, Eternal Stud." She smirked at him with her eyes glittering.

He kissed her fiercely and lifted her up off the floor, one arm around her waist the other on the back of her head. She giggled at the fact he had picked her up and her feet were dangling so she kicked them back playfully. When she started to giggle Damon lost his little bit of control he had left. He walked forward curving his hand around her thighs and lifting them around his waist and pressed her against the wall. She gasped and he pulled back from the kiss to make sure he hadn't hurt her, but she was fine she was gasping in surprise. This was all new to her, he realized. She is a virgin. He promised himself that if she would let him he would make it perfect for her. He was going to take it slow. That didn't mean he had to stop now, there were other things they could do without any de flowering.

She leaned forward again lightly tugging on his hair and pressed her lips to his, hooking her ankles around him. She couldn't breathe she was so happy.

He noticed her start to lightly rub against him, he could smell her arousal against him and even the slight hormones that were being released through her skin. He was enveloped in a cloud known as Erin. He wanted to throw her on the bed and make her his completely but he had to show restraint, this was no one night stand.

She moaned against his lips causing him to grow harder in response, she felt it and rubbed her core against him harder. He couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her from the wall and carried her over to the bed kissing along her jaw line. Her breathing escalated, she couldn't believe anybody, let alone Damon, was touching her this way. She never believed it possible. She was ready to be his, completely.

He laid her on the bed and laid on top of her kissing down her neck wanting to taste every inch of her skin.

"Ohhh, Damon." She sighed arching her back.

Damon felt himself twitch and grow harder instantly. He groaned against her collar, "if you don't stop that, I may lose control and there's no telling what I may do." He smiled against her neck and she let a giggle escape her lips and she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want." She smirked down at him lifting him by the hair and looking into his eyes.

She swore he literally growled and he plunged himself up above her kissing her roughly. She thought she was going to get her way when he drew back and looked at her with hooded loving eyes.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." He said stroking her cheek.

She immediately was enraged. She didn't want to come back to reality. This wasn't fair, of course he didn't want to have sex with a fat girl she shoved him back surprising him. She sat up and almost yelled, "and why not? How can you love me, but not my body!"

He was stunned at first but then he smiled and leaned forward again supporting himself on one hand. He slid his other hand up her side. "There you go again talking." He said smiling at her lust fully. "You are perfect and I love your body. I love everything about you." He paused, "except for when you do that thing with your toes at night." He laughed and she pushed him lightly.

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" She looked down embarrassed. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him. He gripped her by her hips and looked up into her eyes. "I'm not going to have sex with you because your first time should be special. Alaric's bed? Not special. You deserve the best."

She craned her head back. He knew she was a virgin? "You think just because I'm _fat_ I am a Virgin?" She said with venom in her throat.

He smiled, she just kept talking! She jumped to conclusions, she had fire, and she didn't take shit. He really did love this girl.

"Kitten, you're talking again. I am a vampire, I have heightened senses and you are giving off hundreds of signals letting me know."

"Right, you're a vampire." She said leaning back. He could see she was thinking about something, but what exactly? She wasn't afraid of him. Right?

"Is that a problem?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. He knew it could very well be a deal breaker.

"Does that mean we will have crazy back breaking sex?" She said giving him a devilish grin.

He laughed. "Yes, we can, but I don't want to have sex with you." He paused half expecting her to get mad again. He could see the confliction in her eyes she really was trying to stop talking. He decided to put her out of her misery. "I don't want to have sex with you because I want to make love to you." He literally heard her heart skip a beat.

He kissed her deeply and ran his hands up and down her body. He ran one hand up her side and started playing with her nipple with his thumb. She moaned and arched her back in response. "Ohh Gahd. Damon, please I want you so bad. Please make love to me" she breathed against his lips. He almost lost it then but he refused to do it here, like this, it had to be special.

"Not now." She whined. "Hey," he said brushing his hand against her cheek. "I may be 150 years old, but I know how you kids are these days, not much has changed. There are other things to do than have sex." He winked at her, "and I've had years of practice."

She wiggled in his arms and started kissing his neck and nibbling at his ears. He was Determined not to do it here but she was making it near impossible. He made a deal with himself; he would do everything else to her just not that yet.

She wanted him so bad, but she agreed with him, they could do things and wait till later for the main event. She couldn't help it; she wanted him any way she could get him. She was rotating her core on top of him and she could feel him jerk and grow with each passing second. She licked and nipped at his ears while he ran his hands all over her body.

She felt his hands go down her back and slide under her tank top, he inched it up a little then traced his fingers around to her navel with one hand. He slid his hand under completely and up to her breast. She moaned and he gently squeezed.

He realized he had been wrong. Her boobs were much larger than he had thought.

She threw her arms up in the air and smiled down at him. He slid her tank top up revealing her maroon silk bra. He threw it to the side and she reached down and started pulling on his black t shirt. He smiled and lifted his arms mocking her; she pulled it up slowly taking in every inch of his skin. She dropped it behind him and immediately ran her hands across the ridges of his stomach. He was like some Greek statue.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He started kissing her jaw line again lightly nipping at it and rubbing his hand down her chest and down her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her boobs, licking them lightly.

She grinded against him harder and he threw her back with vampire speed placing his body directly on top of her. He kissed his way down her stomach as her breathing slightly increased. He unbuttoned her pants and she inhaled arching her back in anticipation. He slid them down and threw them behind him. She had on matching panties and he leaned down and kissed lightly at the wetness seeping through them. He licked his lips and grew harder than he ever thought possible. He slid her panties down her legs throwing them aside as well. She was squirming beneath them. She wasn't very patient and he was torturing her! "Damon..." She complained.

With that he dove his tongue between her soft folds finding her bundle of nerves immediately. She cried out and dug her head into the pillow. He smiled and swirled his tongue in small circles and licked up her juices. He had to hold her hips in place because she wouldn't sit still he laughed. "Want more?"

She responded with sort of a laughing pant. He slowly slid his tongue into her core and she whimpered. He felt her tighten and he was dying to be inside of her. He swirled his tongue in circles debating on whether or not his fingers would be too big. He decided one would fit and said "Try to relax."

"Relax? Yea like that is going to happen. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? Oh wait, of course you -" She moaned as he cut her off and slid his finger in slightly. She let out another cry, everything was so new for her and she was experiencing it all from none other than..."Damon.." She whimpered. He started thrusting his finder in and out of her curving his finger to rub her thick sensitive wall. Her thighs tightened around his head and he knew she was getting close so he went back to work with his tongue. She cried, moaned, and squirmed underneath him and he felt himself leak a little in his pants. He couldn't help but rub against the bed he felt her tighten around his finger and pulsate. She reached down and grabbed his hair crying out loud, and squeezing her thighs against his shoulders. He licked up all of her juices and didn't remove his finger or tongue until she was done.

She was lost in a sea of white "Damon, ohh yes! Damon, I love you."

He gently rubbed and slowly worked his finger out as she rode out the remainder of her cloud 9 feeling. He raised himself and laid down next to her wrapping her in his arms tightly deciding that she was the only person he would ever feel this way about, no one could ever compete. He only wanted to make her happy, anybody else he would not be content just making them happy, he would demand something in return. But with Erin? He didnt even care, he had already gotten more than he could have ever asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I know I did. <strong>

**Thanks again for all your Favorites/Alerts/and Reviews. It is truly humbling. :)**

**MuchLove**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is twice as long as any other chapter I have written so far. I couldnt stop, I was just so wrapped up in where I wsa going. **

**Small dose of Lemon in here. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

* * *

><p>They lay in each other's arms silently thanking the gods that they had each other. They both felt as if the world could come crashing in on them and they would die happy.<p>

Erin let everything settle in, she had just experienced something she had never thought she would and the icing on top was that it was Damon laying next to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. That was when she realized that now that she had him she couldn't imagine ever losing him. She couldn't lose him. No one could ever make her as happy as he could. She realized she was still lying naked in his arms.

"I should really get cleaned up. Who knows when Alaric, I mean Ric, will be home." She rolled up onto her elbows looking down at him. Her hair draped over his shoulder and he smiled.

"You're probably right." He was playing with the ends of her hair.

"I hate you." She moaned. He looked at her confused. "You make me want to just live in bed." She smiled and kissed him gently. She pulled back and rolled up off the bed smiling and headed for the bathroom.

Next thing she knew he grabbed her from behind and planted sweet kisses all over her shoulders up to her ear, "You would be Amazed by what I can do without a bed." He whispered. She felt his hot breath against her ear and trembled under his grasp. He had her pressed firmly against him and she could feel his arousal, she wanted to please him the way he had just done her but she felt intimidated by his years and years of experience. He nibbled on her neck and she knew it was with blunt teeth and it sent shivers throughout her body she even felt it on her scalp.

He held her close with one hand on her stomach and slid his other hand down to her nether region. She gasped and arched her back. She wrapped her arm around his neck threading her fingers through his hair, her other hand was laced with his on her stomach.

He picked up speed rubbing her little bundle of nerves. She knew that any second her legs would lose strength.

"Look at me, Erin." She craned her neck around breathing hard. "I want to see your eyes when you cum for me." He said attacking her lips.

She knew she was close and he did too he rubbed back and forth slower to drag it out a little bit longer but she couldn't take it. She groaned in protest and moved her hips in attempt to speed things up but he had a firm grip on her. She looked in his eyes to plead for him to pick it but he just met her with a devilish smile she kissed him softly sucking on his bottom lip when he slid a finger into her and pumped a few times. She felt herself begin to ride her climax and bit down on his lip a little drawing blood. He groaned and used his thumb as well rubbing fiercely. She opened her eyes and pressed her forehead against his pulling at his neck. Her whole body tensed and she lost it, she shook and cried out in pleasure. Just as she suspected her legs lost strength and just as she would have fell he held onto her tighter. She was hyperventilating when he kissed her lightly on the nose. He turned her around and she was just about to face her fear and return the favor when he kissed her passionately and carried her to the bathroom and placed her on the counter. "If you don't get dressed I may not be able to stop myself." He said grinning. "Don't test a Vampire."

She laughed weakly. "Alright well leave or I may not be able to stop myself." He kissed her forehead and turned around walking into the bed room.

He turned around and gave her a mock angry face, "I hate you." She laughed and shut the door. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about everything that had happened and smiled shyly. She panicked and looked in the mirror probing her teeth. They were more pointed than normal. _You don't turn into a vampire by having sex with one do you?_ She thought. She examined the rest of her features when she heard a knock.

"Erin, aren't you forgetting something?" She opened the door and he had a pile of clothes in his hand. She nervously laughed. He handed them over curiously eyeing her. She shut the door to avoid questions.

Damon knew she was ridiculous at times but that was weird. She hadn't even realized she forgot her clothes. She shut the door and he found his shirt and pulled it on reminiscing about what had just happened. He had a smile plastered to his face when he walked to the kitchen to grab a blood bag. He thought about getting her to try one but he couldn't figure out how to do it, he had to break the news to her that she was a Hybrid first and he had no idea how to do that. It was then that he remembered her biting him and drawing blood. Well she didn't think that was gross. He mulled it all over when he heard a loud bang in the bathroom.

She had just gotten out of the shower completely rejuvenated and dressed when she suddenly saw some man walk out into traffic and get hit by a semi and dragged under for a couple hundred feet. She jumped back from the vision and slipped on the rug she flew in the air and landed on her back on the edge of the tub. She felt her legs go numb instantly and then she slammed her head against the bottom of the tub and everything went black.

Damon was there instantly looking down at her contorted form. He was afraid to move her due to any possible broken bones so he hovered over her kissing her fervently and calling her name. He was terrified he was going to lose her so he did the only thing he could think of. He bit his wrist and went to place it against her mouth knowing that unless she woke up it wouldn't do any good. Normally he would never dream of doing such a thing but desperate times called for desperate measures. He slapped her rather hard. "Erin, I swear if you do not wake up-" she coughed and opened her eyes. She looked at him panicking. "Ohh thank god, Erin Drink! Trust me, you will be fine if you just drink." She kept looking at him with a stricken face. "Drink Damn It!" She started swallowing and he hovered listening to the bones in her back crackle back together he knew now he could pick her up. He wrapped the arm he was feeding her from around her neck and placed his wrist where she could still reach it. "I'm going to move you but you have to keep drinking." He looped his other arm under her knees, "this may hurt but the more you drink the faster it will go away." He lifted her hearing her spine crack like popping paper. She let out a cry against his wrist and sucked harder to make the pain go away. Damon wouldn't lie to her.

He laid her on the bed carefully only hearing one or two pops signalling she was almost completely healed and now that she was on a flat surface it would heal correctly. She took his wrist away and he noticed he was significantly weaker. He ignored it though and brushed her hair out of her face and used her shirt from the floor to wipe the excess blood from her face. And he locked eyes with her. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" She grimaced.

"Don't yell at me! Is it always this loud? Turn the lights off I can't see! Ohh my gohd make it stop!" She curled into a ball holding her ears and squeezing her eyes shut crying. Damon immediately turned the lights off and laid in front of her holding her tightly careful not to make any sound he rubbed her back. She whispered.

"That man, he just stepped out-he was dead-just gone. Like-like-Jessica. But it was the guy, that guy killed Jessica. Ohh my Gahd." She sobbed into Damon's chest. She felt like everything was happening all over again, it was like her aunt had died 10 seconds ago. She was crying uncontrollably now and she felt like it would never stop. Even Damon's constant soothing and hold wasn't helping at all.

He knew that part of her reaction, the emotional part was from the blood, but the sensitivity to sound and light was out of the ordinary. He decided to test a theory so he whispered at the lowest decibel he could manage that he knew vampires could hear, "you had another vision?"

"Yes." She choked.

He was right. "So it was of the man who killed Jessica, dying." He said still at the same level afraid of hurting her newly sensitive ears. He listened and heard her heart beating so he knew she was still human._ Maybe because she is a Hybrid the blood is adapting to her system differently_, he thought.

"He just stepped out in front of a truck. Ohh my Gahd Elena! She was there! She saw it too!" She said looking at him concerned, "she was there, Damon!"

"Shhh, it's okay I'm sure Stefan was close and he is taking care of her. You are my priority, I'm not leaving you." He said nestling her head against his neck.

"You smell funny." She said puzzled.

He didn't think that sense was heightened as well, but it only made sense. "Erin, there's something I need to tell you. And I want to make sure you understand I didn't do it, my blood just intensified it..." He paused and couldn't get himself to say it. He knew she was already frazzled.

"Okay...?"

"Vampire blood intensifies certain things. Like your emotions." He decided not to tell her until she came down off the blood.

"So how do I make it stop?" She said desperately.

"Just breathe and tell yourself it will be okay. Focus on something else." He said sitting up. She looked over at the tread mill and sped over to it at Vampire speed. He sat frozen jaw slack. She was on the tread mill as fast as it would go and it wasn't even a challenge.

"This isn't helping! I feel like my skin is crawling." She said running her fingers all over her skin.

"It's the blood. It heightens the senses." He was standing in front of the treadmill leaning against the wall arms crossed.

She turned off the mill suddenly and looked at him mischievously. "I have an idea." She was in front of him instantly. She began kissing and nipping at his neck.

He pushed at her lightly, "I told you I may not be able to stop myself." He warned.

"I don't want you to." she whispered into his ear. He smiled and pushed her back determined to wait. She shoved him back harder than he expected he_ really_ needed to refuel. He was afraid for a second he was going to give in when her stomach grumbled.

She was starving she shot to the kitchen and for the first time she realized she was moving faster than normal. She shrugged and opened the fridge. She pulled out all the makings for a salad. When Damon appeared next to her he grabbed the bags from the fridge, he needed to build his strength back up. Then the phone rang and he answered her cell quickly. "Erin's Phone."

It was Alaric, "you're still there?"

"Mhmm" he said triumphantly.

"Glad to know you two love birds worked things out."

"You have no idea." Damon smirked.

"Not in my bed! Ewww. I should make you replace that."

"Don't worry about that, we have other problems." He said eyeing Erin from the living room.

"Then you're not going to like what I have to say. Don't leave I'm on my way back now." The line went dead.

She cut up all the vegies and she smiled like a dork because it was effortless and she saw colors she had never seen before. She saw every detail of everything. She was beginning to like this vampire stuff. She looked at Damon while he was on the phone. For the first time in the light and saw that with her new senses he was just as gorgeous if not more so. He wasn't perfect; he had small wrinkles and creases around his eyes, mouth and neck. She could see the bags under his eyes slowly disappear as he drank his bags. She was lost in the beauty of his being when she accidentally cut her middle finger. Damon was in front of her instantly and he saw the blood, his face contorted involuntarily and he jerked away hiding his face trying to regain control. She took it as embarrassment, after sucking the blood off of her finger, she pulled his face around to look at her. She had only seen Stefan's Vamp Face and she wanted to see Damon's to see how different it might look. If they were all scary.

When he finally turned to look at her he was back to normal.

"No." She said firmly.

"I wasn't going to feed from you. I'm not some dog you have to swat away from the table." He said sarcastically.

"No, I want to see." She said softly standing closer to where her chest just barely touched his abdomen.

"No you don't."

"Look who's talking now." She said with a smirk.

"You sure?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Yes."

His face slowly changed and she looked bewildered. It was so dramatic yet subtle, you could only see the veins under his eyes if you were right up on it and he had fangs of course but his face was relaxed and nervous. She ran her fingers over his lips and eyes. Was it weird that this turned her on? She pulled him down smiling and kissed him carefully, tonguing his fangs causing a animalistic growl to erupt from deep in his chest. He lifted her and placed her on the counter. She felt her whole body come alive as he licked and bit his way down her neck and to her hand and to her...

"No!" She screamed bringing the heel of her hand down on the back of his head. He stumbled back shocked and rubbing his head.

"Ouuchh..." He groaned.

She jumped down and ran to the sink rinsing off her finger thoroughly and wrapping it tightly with a towel. That was a close one, they were going to have to be more careful. She turned around to see him sitting at the table drinking his blood bag and refusing to look at her.

"You okay?" No answer. "Damon?" No movement. "I'm sorry!" No breathing. She walked over and sat in front of him. He got up and walked away. "What's wrong?" She said pounding on the table.

"You think I want to drain you dry!" He yelled eyes blazing.

She was stunned. "What?" She whispered.

"Believe it or not, Erin, I have other sources of food." He held up the bag giving her a fierce stare. "I understand that my Brother attacked you, I do." He looked at her sympathetically. "But I don't see why I have to suffer the repercussions of it."

"You don't understand, it-"

"The worst part is I wasn't even going to hurt you! You were already cut, I was just going to lick up the lost blood and clean it. That little bit would do nothing for me! I was doing it because I thought we were close, we were one. I must have been mistaken." He looked her up and down and turned his head slightly disappointed by the fact he had lost it.

He didn't understand anything; he was the one talking now. She smiled and walked over; he looked down at her nose flared and tight mouthed and eyes furrowed.

He went to say something again and she put a finger to his lips instantly.

"Stop Talking. You keep thinking you know what I'm going to say, do, and even feel!" She said mockingly still smiling. He raised an eyebrow completely confused. "Don't you think I know what Vampires do? I watch a lot of vampire shows and movies. And it saddens me that we will never get to experience that part, the blood exchanges."

"Why?" He asked.

She walked backwards and sat on the edge of the table. "When Stefan attacked me," she paused and took a breath remembering every terrifying second "when he fed from me? He got sick." Damon suddenly recalled the foamy white pungent substance on the ground. "He was throwing up and coughing and turning a bluish green hue. I mean I'm thankful it happened, it was what saved my life, but now we can never have that connection." She looked down at her finger that was cut tightening its wrap.

Damon looked at her understanding why she had done what she did.

"I really didn't mean to upset you Damon. I was trying to protect you." She closed her eyes.

"Was it an immediate reaction?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Yes, there was still a lot of blood because he didn't bite me, he ripped a patch of flesh away, remember? But he only had his mouth there for a second to rip and then he started foaming at the mouth. I don't even think he had a chance to swallow." She said staring off into the distance.

He walked closer and was right in front of her, "so you weren't scared? Of me I mean."

"No, I'll admit I was scared when you weren't talking to me because I was afraid you would leave."

He laughed, "So you weren't scared that I gave into the Blood Lust in front of you, or that I wanted to taste your blood. But you were afraid that I'd leave?"

"Yea..." She said meekly.

He lifted her hand again. She eyed him curiously, he wouldn't do it now especially after what she said.

"I have already tasted your blood." He said staring at her finger.

She gasped, "When? How?"

"When you kissed me earlier. You had just sucked the blood of your finger and I tasted it on your tongue."

"Why didn't you..maybe it wasn't enough.."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I have a few theories"

"But what if your wrong?"

"I'll take my chances." He lifted her finger and unwrapped it carefully. He could see it was already getting infected and was deep enough it would probably leave a scar. He looked at her one last time and she was terrified for him. He held her other hand and pressed his lips to her finger and sucked a little to get the blood flowing to clean it. The blood touched his tongue and it was like nectar he was totally fine. He probably had two tablespoons worth and he was fine. He licked it clean and gave her her hand back. He noticed her smiling.

She was so excited. It didn't hurt him after all. She didn't even care that his face was still contorted. She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her kissing him fervently. She pulled his mouth down to her neck; she really wanted him to bite her now. Not only did she want to be connected to him, she wanted the pressure in her veins to be relieved. She felt so full and ready to explode she had so much blood inside her. "Please..." She whimpered. He was fighting with himself. He didn't want to feed from her, especially when Alaric could show up any minute. He continued kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulders fighting every instinct that was shouting for him to bite and ravish her.

She held his head tightly and pressed closer to him, "Damon! Please..."

"Why?" He groaned against her tender spot.

"There's too much! I'm like, uncomfortable. Too much pressure." She was distraught trying to explain to him why. He understood though and told himself that she needed it.

He whispered, "Okay." And slowly opened his mouth hovering over her he didn't want to hurt her.

She stretched her neck backwards holding him tightly, "Damon!" She groaned impatiently, "Now!"

He pierced her skin and she moaned in ecstasy.

She realized that this was unhealthy to receive so much pleasure from this. She realized she was a masochist and this was the beginning of something beautiful. She giggled out loud wrapping her legs around him and dragging her nails across his back.

He took long drags of her nectar into his mouth, it was human but it was special, there was something mixed with it and it wasn't his blood. He tried to describe it and all he could come up with was that it tasted like the sun. It was hot and powerful. She giggled against him and he let a grin cross his face. No one had ever giggled before as he fed from them. He realized he was buzzing with power, more than he normally would if he had fed from a human. There was definitely something significant about her being a Hybrid. His skin tingled under her nails as she drug them across the broad of his shoulders. He held her tightly and took one last drag knowing better than to take too much to make her weak.

She felt him stop almost at the same time her body was returning to normal. She lifted her head back up and seized his mouth wanting to taste her blood on his lips they kissed softly with nothing but love passing between them. They pulled apart and said "I Love You." At the same moment. They laughed and her stomach grumbled. She smiled sheepishly. He stepped back and let her down to go fix her salad she had been working on. He looked at the table and saw the half full glass of blood. He knew it would go to waste, and he really wanted to see if it would satiate her hunger.

She walked over to the table still tasting her blood on her tongue from when she kissed him. The salad no longer looked appealing. She spotted the knife with a sliver of blood where she had cut herself. She picked it up and turned her back to him. She licked it and her stomach rumbled. That was what she wanted. It was then that the door opened. Damon went to greet Alaric and she looked back and forth from the table to Damon. She walked over quietly and picked up the glass. She smelled it and her stomach begged. She took a sip and it was like honey, the best thing she had ever tasted. Next thing she knew the glass was empty and she was no longer hungry. She was full! She saw Damon headed back with Alaric and quickly rinsed the glass out and put it on the counter to dry and went back to the salad.

Damon walked over to Alaric. "So what is it you have to tell us?"

"Before I get to that, I will just have you know, that if you hurt her I will stake you myself. She is like a daughter to me. She is very special." He straightened up trying to show authority.

Damon laughed, _yea Right, I'm going to hurt her and make her do something. She's been the one hitting me and pushing me to do things I don't want to do,_ he thought. "Aye Aye Captain." He said saluting.

"Okay, now let's go talk to Erin."

They walked into the kitchen and Damon noticed immediately that the glass was gone. He spotted it by the counter and looked at Erin then the glass once he caught her eyes.

"I figured you were full and washed it when I washed the knife." That was half true.

He looked at her quizzically and saw the little veins pulsing and a golden glow to her skin. He didn't even ask her to drink the blood, she did it on her own and she looked completely satisfied. He smiled and looked at Alaric "Spill."

"I was sitting at the bar tonight and Isobel showed up." He said as if this would be a shock. Erin gasped and looked at Damon panicked, he just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you might be a little alarmed." He said eyeing Damon.

"What did she say?" Erin interrupted their staring contest.

"She wants me to arrange a meeting with Elena."

Erin was stunned. Why Elena and not her? Ohh yea, because she was dead. She let out a breath realizing she had been holding her breath.

"We need to talk." Damon said looking at both of them.

"I thought we were.." They both said.

"No, I have to tell yall something. I knew Isobel was here because I talked to Katherine."

If looks could kill Damon would be dead where he stood. Why had he not told her this? Didn't he think this was vital information? "And you're just now bothering to tell us this?" She was furious. She knew she was over reacting but there was a fire inside of her and she was boiling with Vampire blood. "When did you see her? What did she have to say?" She spat fists clenched.

"Earlier tonight, in the hallway after you kicked me out." He said looking at Erin knowing she was furious. "She told me that she knew Erin was here." He looked at Alaric knowing that was much safer. "She wants me to watch," he paused knowing that this next part was going to hurt.

"She wants you to watch what?" She growled stepping forward afraid of what he was going to say.

He stood taller and tried to detach himself from the words. "Watch after Erin and make sure she stays hidden."

She felt as if she had just been rolled over by a steam roller. That was why he came back. What if everything he had said was just to get back in the door to do his task for the one he really loved. Katherine.

Damon was relieved at how well she took this. He knew he should have told her but he had been to wrapped up in her that he didn't want to ruin it. She just stood there face calm and relaxed, he turned to look at Alaric when suddenly Erin was between them and she slapped the shit out of him, she put all of her strength behind it whipping his face 90 degrees. He swore he heard his jaw crack.

Alaric stood shocked knowing better than to interrupt whatever was unfolding in front of him. Then he saw Erin flash to Damon and slap him with vampire speed and strength. He looked at Damon overflowing with rage. "I left for a few hours and you turn her into a fucking Vampire?".

Erin flipped around, "he did what?"

"I did no-" he started.

She flipped back around grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the balls. He collapsed to the floor holding himself choking. "Coming in here pretending to Love me just so you can serve your Precious Katherine is one thing. But to turn me into a Vampire?" She couldn't even summon the words to express how upset she was so she kicked him in the face. She found herself crying, she was heartbroken and scared and a Vampire. She started wailing on him wanting to inflict as much pain as she could on him. He just laid there and took it. She figured he knew he deserved it but the truth was he couldn't even think about hurting her or restraining her.

Alaric knew things were out of hand and he was the only one who could smooth out the wrinkles. He grabbed Erin from behind and pulled her back with her arms swinging and legs kicking "I hate you! I hope you-you better hope I never get my hands on a stake-Ahhhh!" She just screamed and it turned into crying. Alaric turned her around and held her against his chest. He rubbed the back of her head watching Damon slowly roll up from the floor and straighten his clothes looking as if he had been crying too. _Damon? Crying? What the fuck?_

He walked Erin to his room and told her he would get rid of him.

She collapsed in bed and cried into the pillow. Alaric stayed until she fell asleep from exhaustion. He went to the living room half expecting Damon to be gone. He wasn't, he was sitting on the couch head in his hands and bunching in his hair.

"Damon?" Alaric said carefully. He lifted his head abruptly inhaling through his teeth completely distressed. He just knew he had lost her forever. He was proud of her though, she fought hard.

Alaric sat in front of Damon, he knew he didn't have the whole story and Erin was asleep so they could talk. "What happened? Tell me everything. Is she a Vampire?"

He growled and looked at Alaric desperate, "NOO!" Alaric knew immediately that he caused the violence with his accusation

"Sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Yea, you shouldn't have said anything."

"Well then why was she so fast and so strong?"

"She has A LOT of my blood in her system."

"Eww, why?"

"She had a-" he remembered that the visions were a secret, "fall in the bathroom. She was unconscious and was paralyzed from the neck down. I had to save her."

"Because of Katherine." Alaric sat back in his chair judging him.

"NO! Don't you get it Ric? I love her! How many people do you think I would let beat the shit out of me? How many people would I let slap me and scream at me? How many heavy people do I even associate myself with?" He watched the realization register across his face.

"Katherine?" Alaric said wondering where his head was on that matter.

"Fuck her. I am not doing this for her, it's for Erin. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt." Damon got up and went to the cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey.

"I believe you. I have seen humans with...blood, in their system. Why is she, ya know?"

"That's why I have to protect her."

"What?"

"Katherine had herself a little science project, she made Erin a...she is running from the Originals of our kind. She thinks Erin could be useful."

"She made Erin a what?"

He took a deep breath. "Erin is a Hybrid."

* * *

><p><strong>Big plans for the next few chapters. Stay tuned.<strong>

**MuchLove**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello My Lovlies :)**

**The last Chapter was the last of **_Im the OTHER Doppelganger! _

**Working on a wonderful 1st chapter of Part 2. Should be up tomorrow so keep an eye out. It is going to be called, **_Wait, So Now I'm A Hybrid?_

**I'd like to take this moment to say thank you all for sticking with me through this, for all of your wonderful Comments, reviews, alerts, and favorites. Each and everyone brought me imense pleasure. **

**When I first started writing on FanFiction, ill admit, I felt like a dork. It brought me pleasure to get to share my ideas and twisted additions to the show. When I do something, I always put my best foot forward, so if this story wasnt liked it would have upset me, good news is it wasnt, so im ecstatic. **

**Again, thank you tremendously. **

**I love you all, and cant wait to see what comes next. **

**MuchLove**


End file.
